Adueñado
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto primero que nadie… [Omega!Tyrion/Alfa!Oberyn]. AU.
1. I

"**Adueñado."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game Of Thrones.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell. Slash. Insinuaciones de Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth y Jaime Lannister/Cersei.

**Resumen:** ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

**Rating:** Mature.

**Línea del tiempo:** Principios de la 4ta temporada, antes de la Boda Púrpura.

**Nota:**

**(1.)** Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

**(2.)** El Mundo Necesita Tyrion/Oberyn. ¡Amo esta pareja, y es triste que no haya nada de ellos!

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Creeré_

_Todas tus mentiras_

_Sólo finge que me amas_

_Hazme creer_

_Cierra tus ojos_

_Seré cualquier cosa por ti"._

-Evanescense (Anything For You).

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Una vez que la _esencia_ llegó a su nariz, Oberyn tuvo que perseguirla. Tuvo que encontrar el origen.

Por más que el abrazo de Ellaria tratara de sostenerlo, por más tentador que el banquete de diferentes cuerpos desnudos le rogara por quedarse—Oberyn estaba decidido. No hubo vuelta atrás.

Entre el olor a estiércol de la capital, la dulzura del canto que lo llamó fue superior, jalándole con hilos de oro. Regresó al palacio, dejando el prostíbulo, y a la dueña de su corazón, desatendidos. Oberyn atravesó los jardines, huyendo de las arañas espías, con facilidad.

No esperó que el aroma lo guiara a la torre donde el menor de los Leones supuestamente dormía, junto con su nueva esposa.

Comenzando a unir las piezas en su mente, Oberyn pausó en las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia el centro de su avaricia, intentado blanquear sus instintos. Intentó frenar el Alfa en él, un poco. Lo suficiente para permitirle a la serpiente pensar, en su lugar…

Pocos, eran los verdaderos Omegas en existencia por todo Westeros. Eran casi tan especiales como la magia de los dragones. Ni siquiera en Dorne podrías encontrar a una criatura de tal naturaleza. Mucho menos una sin dueño, y en pleno Celo, seduciendo tan descaradamente, desde las lejanías.

-_Podría ser la Lobita_. Un intento de su trágica biología por repoblar a su clan. -_Podría ser cualquier otra persona, menos la que estás imaginándote_. Hasta podría tratarse del mismo Matareyes… No. Actualmente, Jaime Lannister se encontraba en una disputa que hacía de su esencia un campo de batalla. Era un Beta puro, por más que estuviera enredado en las garras de dos Alfas. Oberyn reconocería tan caótica fragancia, al instante.

Entonces, eso acortaba las opciones.

Oberyn subió los escalones.

Tenía que resolver el misterio, de todas formas. ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

…Tyrion Lannister estaba completamente ebrio.

Eso explicaba el picante alcohol en su _hedor_.

Oberyn irrumpió en el comedor adjunto a la suite principal, sin problemas, puesto que las puertas estaban abiertas en invitación.

El Martell respiró hondo. Ah.

Su cuerpo entero, tembló.

"Y es así, como llega la primera abeja."

Al escuchar el ahogado susurro del Enano, Oberyn parpadeó, regresando al duro presente. Sin responder, se dedicó a cerrar las puertas del comedor, así como la puerta que los conectaba a la recámara. Tyrion estaba a solas, sentado en la mesa, su copa chorreando por sus dedos. Seguía escupiendo suciedad en sus palabras, de vez en cuando, incluyendo el nombre de su hermana entre respingos.

"Pensé que eras listo." Oberyn se colocó frente a Tyrion al finalizar sus acciones de precaución. Ocupó todo de sí, para aguantar la distancia. "¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que tu olor llene toda la ciudad? ¿Estás loco?"

"¿Esta es la parte donde debo sentirme inmensamente agradecido por su presencia, Príncipe? ¿Ha venido a mi rescate?" La filosa lengua no se comparó a la desesperación brotando de aquellos ojos claros. La quijada del Enano hizo varios abortados intentos por continuar con su veneno, pero las reacciones de su propio cuerpo lo traicionaron ferozmente—feromonas se identificaron, tejiéndose por la atmósfera cerrada, ahora que un Alfa se encontraba presente, _respondiendo_ a su conjuro de sirena. Oberyn observó aquellas piernitas cerrarse incómodamente, negando como buen leoncito, la humillación. "¿O ha venido a hacerse cargo de la tarea usted mismo?"

Sólo porque lo último fue acompañado de un gemido quebradizo, Oberyn decidió no precipitarse. Rodeó la mesa lentamente, danzando alrededor de su presa. "Asumo que este no es tu primer celo." Oberyn tan solo podía imaginar lo que Tywin Lannister tenía que decir al respecto.

"Asume lo correcto." Tyrion dejó su copa para estirarse sobre el respaldo de su silla. Observaba los pasos de Oberyn con nervios. Anticipación. Con una respuesta automática que sus hormonas no podía negar. Su fragancia evolucionó a algo aún _más_ delicioso, a una esencia que desarmó las defensas restantes en la mente del Alfa. "Previamente… se me ha sido posible hacerme cargo de estos… desgraciados episodios." Por la forma en que el Lannister lo dijo, dio a entender que estaba citando a alguien más. Su rostro cicatrizado giró al compás del cuerpo del Martell, mientras la mano de Oberyn acarició ligeramente los hombros del pequeño, en su trayectoria. Más que verlo, Oberyn sintió al Lannister aspirar profundo, también drogado del picante sabor de un Alfa. "Admito que no fue algo intencional. Lo olvidé. O tal vez no. Y ahora es demasiado tarde. Ninguna poción o té milagroso, puede detener estas circunstancias tan desafortunadas."

"Estás vengándote." Oberyn sonrió directo en el perfil de rubios rizos.

Lentamente, un mohín idéntico alargó los labios hinchados de Tyrion. "Eso también."

¿De quién? En verdad, Tyrion no necesitaba aclararlo explícitamente. La lista podría no tener fin. "¿Nunca has sido… Tomado?"

La Manzana de Adán volvió a saltar. Tyrion negó con su cabeza.

No había otra cosa que Oberyn quisiera más, que enterrar su nariz en el cuello del Leoncito—para Morder.

Sin embargo. "Puedo ir por tu hermano."

Esperó.

"O por tu guardaespaldas, quien prefieras."

Tyrion continuó contemplándolo, labios partidos. El Omega no podía tomar sus ofrendas como señal de rechazo, puesto que la sangre de Oberyn cantaba _Sí-Sí-Sí-Sí,_ y sus feromonas susurraban _Aquí-Aquí-Aquí-Aquí_, directo en los témpanos de Tyrion. No había engaño sobre su deseo.

"¿Para que servirían?" Fue el desafío final saliendo del impertinente Enano. Esta vez, su sonrisa incluyó aperlados dientes. "Ellos no son lo que necesito."

Oberyn acarició una mejilla bronceada con sus dedos. Disfrutó del chillido que provocó. "Las leyes de Alfas y Omegas son antiguas, pero inquebrantables."

"Un León mordido por la Víbora." Tyrion besó las yemas tatuando su piel, en obvio derrumbe emocional y psicológico. "Nunca le he pertenecido a nadie… No realmente."

Oberyn se arrodilló frente a él, sus párpados cerrados siendo guiados por la voz del Omega. "Está bien. Yo nunca había deseado adueñarme de algo." Instintivamente, Tyrion hizo espacio para él, estirando su cuello, abriendo sus piernas humedecidas—Suspirando escandalosamente, cuando un beso fue plantado en su garganta. "…Hasta ahora."


	2. II

"**Adueñado."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell. Slash. Insinuaciones de Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth y Jaime Lannister/Cersei.

**Resumen:** ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

**Rating:** Mature. Sexo semi-explícito.

**Línea del tiempo:** Principios de la 4ta temporada, antes de la Boda Púrpura.

**Nota:**

**(1.)** Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

**(2.)** El Mundo Necesita Tyrion/Oberyn. ¡Amo esta pareja, y es triste que no haya nada de ellos!

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Si tuviera una pistola_

_Sería tuya_

_Podrías dispararme en la cabeza, dejarme un agujero en la espalda._

_Si tuviera una pistola_

_No la necesitaría de vuelta_

_Podrías apuntar entre mis ojos, y aun así,_

_Yo sería tuya."_

-Archive ("Hatchet").

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**2.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"No." El gemido se duplicó. Oberyn sintió el sonido bajó su lengua, vibrando desde sus cuerdas vocales. "No, no, no—No ahí." Dedos estrechos se encajaron alrededor su rostro, moviéndolo hasta donde el Leoncito deseaba.

Boca a boca.

Ambos eran expertos en este arte, así que la colisión de sus labios fue un duelo ejemplar. Todos aquellos prostíbulos por fin daban los frutos de sus lecciones. Tyrion fue agua ardiente contra su lengua, feroz como su insignia; una bestia sensual, cuando sus demás carencias lo minimizaban. Tyrion mostró no estar tan ebrio, después de todo—Nada como el golpe de feromonas de tu Alfa para reafirmarte en la acolarada realidad.

Oberyn mordió uno de los pequeños labios a su disposición. Lamió las gotas de sangre que nacieron. "Mucho puede suceder mañana, pero me pertenecerás de todas formas. Seré tu primer y _último_ Alfa, ¿queda claro?"

Las Leyes de Alfa y Omega eran claras.

Sus rostros presionados compartieron jadeos. Tyrion relamió su herida, saboreando la saliva de Oberyn. Abrió sus ojos, pestañas doradas parpadeando en coqueteo. "Esta será la decisión más estúpida que habré hecho en mi vida, pero… Es gracioso, ¿ahora mismo? No puedo pensar en las razones del por qué."

Oberyn robó otro beso, breve—gentil, porque Oberyn era un Alfa capaz de ello, incluso con un Lannister. Sonrió entre el sello de sus bocas. "Te protegeré." -_De tu padre, de tu hermana. Del prejuicio de este pedazo de mierda en el que habitas._

Tyrion acarició la mejilla del Príncipe, rascando su barbilla castaña con su anillo de meñique. Cuando sus rostros se separaron lo suficiente para volverse a ver, fue el turno del Lannister para sonreír. "¿Quién lo protegerá a usted?"

Oberyn apretó en nexo pulsante entre las piernas del Omega. Los ojos de Tyrion rodaron en blanco, y todo su cuerpecito se estremeció. "El filo de mi lanza, y nada más."

"Espera, mi esposa—No podemos hacerlo aquí." Y un bufido de aliento resopló por su nariz, en el momento que sintió el rostro del Alfa clavándose en el núcleo de su Celo. Una cadena de vulgaridades escurrieron de su lengua, al igual que su vino.

Oberyn podría odiar la melena de todo Lannister dorado, pero por los Siete, _este_ olor no podría ser sujeto al mismo desprecio. Tierra, mar, sol y perfume cítrico, se detonaron bajo su boca mordelona, dándole algo que Oberyn no había sabido que necesitaba en su vida. "Te _tomaré_ donde yo quiera." Había cerrado todas las puertas, eso tendría que ser suficiente. Si Lady Sansa se aventuraba más allá de esas precauciones, sería bajo su propia responsabilidad. "De rodillas, preferentemente."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

Con la formalidad tirada a la bahía, Tyrion agregó también lo que restaba de su dignidad. Cuando su pelvis fue reducida a sus calzones de satén, esta se contoneó en biológica provocación. Estaba completamente _empapado_. Oberyn salivó a la orden de su instinto, resistiéndose a probar la composición de la esencia bajo la inspección de su lengua. A cambio de tan demente impulso, el Príncipe se encargó de jalonear al Enano fuera de su silla. Tyrion tembló bajo sus yemas, moldeable. Oberyn apretó su mandíbula, indeciso entre enojo por la poca voluntad, y total delectación, al tener al hijo de Tywin dominado.

Después de hoy, La Mano sería hurgada, y ni se daría cuenta de cómo.

"Me haces arder." Oberyn gruñó sobre la figura bajo su cuerpo, boca abajo, sumiso y en espera. Había viajado por desiertos que no habían quemado su piel de esta forma.

Tyrion no era Ellaria.

La piel del Enano no era tersa o bronceada. Era pálida por falta de sol. Ligeramente velluda, porque Tyrion no era una prostituta que se ocupaba con depilaciones estéticas.

"Qué curioso, tú me estás provocando todo lo contrario." Fue la impaciente respuesta. "Mi coño debe ser el más mojado de todo la maldita Fortaleza Roja."

Dos dedos lo averiguaron. Las paredes internas se apretaron a su alrededor. La presión sería exquisita.

Tyrion golpeó el piso alfombrado con un diminuto puño. "¿Qué… esperas?

Oberyn desató parte de sus faldas doradas y naranjas, sólo desnudando parte de su regazo. Sus dedos exploraron, una tijera que fue expandiendo los dobleces de carne. Sería estrecho, aun así. Sería doloroso para el Omega. Y aunque Oberyn nunca sería un amante cruel, tampoco estaba inclinado a ser tan cuidadoso con el otro hombre. Ninguno de ellos era una flor del Altojardín.

Al expandir un glúteo con su mano, Oberyn se percató de la oleada de pecas cubriendo la porción de piel. Siguió observando las marcas rosadas, aun cuando su miembro encontró su camino entre medio de ellas.

No había estado equivocado.

"Mierda. Mierda, mierda." El Leoncillo se retorció, huyendo del asalto a su centro, y al mismo tiempo, presionando en dirección del Alfa. "Mmmmgnh."

Aparte de ser el más mojado, el coño de este Omega muy posiblemente era el más angosto de la Capital. Oberyn había probado las suficientes, para considerarse buen juez del tema. "No… te muevas tanto."

Oberyn respiró profundo. Cerró sus ojos. Apoyó sus palmas sobre el suelo, cubriendo a Tyrion de cabeza a pies. Ante la primera embestida, un gemido fue compartido, resonando por la sala. Las faldas cubrieron parte del cuerpo del Omega, asegurándolo entre cortinas de piel y terciopelo.

Oberyn aspiró más perfume de los rizos de Tyrion.

Luego, mordió un hombro pequeño, _Marcando_ oficialmente.

En poco tiempo, Tyrion se desmoronó, maullidos sollozando de su boca mientras el impacto de sus cuerpos le robaba la razón. Oberyn fue perdiendo noción de tiempo, apellidos, prejuicios, y motivos alternos—el Alfa superó planes maquiavélicos, y titubeos. El Alfa en Oberyn Mordió y Conquistó.

Tyrion era inesperadamente dulce, pero estimulantemente picoso. Sucio, y a la vez puro, así como vulnerable en esta posición. Era un Omega en necesidad de protección y atención considerada. A pesar de su reputación de paria, el hombrecillo fue un fiel soldado ante las demandas del Alfa, un libertino ante esta nueva representación hedonista.

El interior de Tyrion fue un puño, apretando-apretando-apretando. Oberyn rio descaradamente, la irrealidad de la experiencia sacándolo de los cabales. ¿Quién lo diría?

¿Quién diría, que después de buscar por un Omega compatible por tanto tiempo, sería en esta porquería de ciudad donde lo encontraría? Después de viajar tan lejos, y de conocer tantas pieles bajo sus dedos… ¿Quién diría, que sería la piel de un lejano bebé-fenómeno de Casterly Rock, la que hiciera sus sentidos encontrar armonía?

"¿Te gusta?" Fue susurrado con un jalón de cabellos rubios. "¿Es… todo lo que soñaste?"

El filoso humor, agregó una dimensión vulgar al encuentro. Los sonidos, los olores, los sabores, los meros hechos de estar follando en plena vista de cualquiera—_todo_ era una oda a la crudeza humana.

"Debo admitir—No tomé… en consideración… que en verdad podrías meter ese monstruo…" Lo mejor de todo, era que tan preparada La lengua de Plata del Enano, siempre se encontraba. "Y al menos… esperaba una cama involucrada en el asunto—¡Ah! ¡Ah, hijo de…!"

Luego, tan rápido como la vulgaridad había sido una capa sobre ellos, la dureza de sus escudos fue suavizada, domada. Paulatinamente. Tyrion ladeó su rostro hacia el Martell, y en puro instinto, el Alfa lo acogió, restregando sus narices hasta que sus labios le siguieran. Fue un beso.

Un beso, diferente a los anteriores.

El nudo dentro del Omega comenzaba a hincharse, y el miedo fue palpable. Oberyn lo olfateó, lo saboreó. _Dolerá un poco, sólo un poco_. Dijo sin palabras, con sólo la succión de su boca. _Podrás con él, pequeña criatura. _Enredó su brazo alrededor del pecho del Leoncillo automáticamente, apoyándolo físicamente hacia la meta final.

No fue un león, sin embargo, sino un gato el que maulló. Tyrion manchó el piso con su semilla, impulsado por la presión-presión-presión creciendo desde su eje. Se pegó al brazo de Oberyn con dedos enganchados, el único apéndice de su cuerpo que se encontraba en quietud mientras el resto rebotaba con la fuerza de los arremates.

Cuando el nudo finalmente se consolidó, Oberyn se movió cuidadosamente hasta acostarse boca arriba sobre el piso, Tyrion ensartado a su regazo en paralelo estilo. Viendo el techo, Oberyn miró estrellas en lugar de soles. La descarga sublime de su orgasmo lo bañó como una marea, refrescándolo, acabando con una sed que siempre había habitado en su garganta y alma.

"… Está hecho."

Oberyn apretó su abrazo, al escuchar la afirmación. Percibió los dedos de Tyrion hacer lo mismo, oprimiendo-oprimiendo, justo como el mango de su coño. Los jadeos de la pareja parecieron nunca terminar.

"Está hecho." El eco fue reproducido por la Víbora. Su cabeza golpeó la alfombra.

Sobre su pecho, Tyrion comenzó a reír. "No habrá piedad para nosotros, ahora."

Oberyn tuvo que sonreír en acuerdo.


	3. III

"**Adueñado."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell. Slash. Insinuaciones de Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth y Jaime Lannister/Cersei.

**Resumen:** ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

**Rating:** Mature. Sexo explícito.

**Línea del tiempo:** Principios de la 4ta temporada, antes de la Boda Púrpura. He manipulado el tiempo transcurrido entre 4x01 y 4x02. En este fic Tyrion corrió a Shae antes de la boda, y el lapso entre los dos eventos será más prolongado por el bien de la trama.

**Nota:**

**(1.)** Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

**(2.)** El Mundo Necesita Tyrion/Oberyn. ¡Amo esta pareja, y es triste que no haya nada de ellos!

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Esta electricidad es tortura entre nosotros, _

_y es peligroso._

_Porque te deseo tanto_

_pero odio hasta tus tripas_

_Te deseo tanto_

_Pero odio hasta tus tripas."_

_-_Daughter_ ("Landfill")._

**[+]+[+]**

**3.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Para cuando Oberyn Martell volvió a delectarlo con su presencia, Tyrion estaba bastante ocupado como para abrir las piernas a su comando.

Peculiarmente, Tyrion _sintió_ su precipitante cercanía, antes de verla manifestarse físicamente, y eso en sí, reforzó la necesidad de Tyrion por investigar lo que era necesario sobre su nueva situación.

"¡Mi Lor—Su Alteza!" Podrick saltó fuera de su piel al ver al Príncipe abrir las puertas de la oficina sin permiso exclusivo. Tyrion escondió su sonrisa con hojas de pergamino. No perdió de vista la satisfacción gatuna de Oberyn, al tomar desprevenido al tímido ratón. El hombre le pidió al escudero por algo de tomar, murmurando algo sobre segundos hijos.

Cuando se giró en dirección de Tyrion, una porción considerable de su diversión se escurrió. "¿Estás… leyendo?"

Tyrion levantó una ceja y parte del tomo en sus manos, en énfasis. "Sí. Libros. ¿Asombrosos, no es así?"

Oberyn aceptó la copa ofrecida de Podrick. Tomó un sorbo, antes de solidificar sus líneas de expresión en agria incomprensión. "Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué?"

"Alguien debería hacerlo, ¿no lo crees? No todo puede ser diversión. Y cuando hablo de diversión, me refiero a lo que _tu_ definición de diversión."

Oberyn hizo un brindis parcial a los aires. "Me estás conociendo."

Tyrion frunció su ceño. Levantó su mirada totalmente, cerrando el tomo delicadamente. "No, no lo estoy haciendo. Ése es mi punto. No te conozco." Le señaló a Podrick dejarlos a solas con un curveo de su mentón hacia la salida. El chico titubeó antes de obedecer, pero obedecer hizo.

"Si quieres conocerme, no me encontrarás en _libros_." Oberyn tomó asiento en la silla frente a él. Cruzó sus piernas con una naturalidad que le robó el aliento a Tyrion por unos instantes. El sol del nuevo día causaba un resplandor alrededor de la larga silueta, dando un tremendo efecto arrobador. "Por ejemplo: no me gusta este vino."

Tyrion volvió a abrir el libro, justo donde la pluma de águila había marcado la página de su interés. "Lástima. Vino del Rejo es el único que tenemos." No esperó la mano de Oberyn estirándose sobre las páginas, mucho menos la rapidez con la que el Martell se deslizó hacia Tyrion a través de la mesa. Ambas miradas se conectaron, y Tyrion se mantuvo quieto.

Fue un momento de total intriga. Tyrion no tuvo idea de cuál sería la siguiente reacción de la víbora. Haber sido montado por el Alfa, no había hecho diferencia al respecto. Tyrion todavía permanecía incierto, respecto a las intenciones de Oberyn Martell.

La pluma de águila fue acariciada lentamente. Oberyn jugó con ella, antes de disponerse a abrir la boca de nueva cuenta. "Pregúntame lo que quieras saber."

Tyrion tragó saliva. -¿_Así de fácil_? "¿Te has arrepentido?"

Oberyn ni siquiera parpadeó. "No. ¿Tú?"

Tyrion necesitó de más tiempo. –_Tan fácil como el primer día. Su honestidad brutal parece originaria de fábulas_. _No sé si temerle a tal cualidad, o apreciarla._ Tyrion pensó en Shae, y el vacío que debería estar sintiendo en su ausencia, sólo para ser reemplazado por una sensación de contenta saciedad. Pensó en Tywin y en la gran probabilidad de que sería borrado del árbol genealógico, una vez que averiguara lo que Tyrion había hecho en contra del nombre familiar. "…No." Bajó su atención a los dedos olivos de Oberyn. "Pero, ¿qué acaso no es eso, lo más extraño de todo? ¿Qué deberíamos… estar arrepintiéndonos?"

Oberyn abandonó la copa sobre el escritorio. Retiró su mano del pergamino, para recargarse de regreso a la silla. "Quizás." Al ver el mentón de Tyrion abrirse, se adelantó a interrumpirle. "Tú y yo, ya nos conocimos. Años atrás."

La misma sensación que se había tejido en sus sesos, cuando Oberyn Martell había llegado a su comedor la noche anterior, asaltó a Tyrion de nuevo. Una sensación de saber que todo estaba fuera de su control, y de que aun así, todo resultaría bien. "Creo que lo recordaría."

"Lo dudo." Oberyn se encogió de hombros. "En aquél momento, tan sólo eras un bebé."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

En la tarde que había sentido su Celo aproximarse, Tyrion se había carcajeado en el vacío de su oficina. Había sido una sinfonía de futilidad y resentimiento.

Por supuesto.

Claro, que su maldito Celo, habría de escoger este momento para hacer acto de presencia. Por supuesto, que en el momento que Shae fuera despedida de su vida en un barco hacia Pentos, otro montón de mierda le caería encima a Tyrion Lannister.

Los Dioses siempre estaban listos para multiplicar la miseria de sus días. Como si estar casado con la chiquilla Stark, no fuera fuente de suficiente frustración.

Harto, en la cumbre de su desmoralización, Tyrion había aventado todo el contenido de su escritorio al piso. Enfurecido consigo mismo, había regresado a su torre con la cola entre las patas, casi literalmente, y justo cuando había estado por ordenarle a Podrick traer a cualquier Maester que no fuera Pycelle—el rebelde pensamiento se había colado por su mente.

…_¿Por qué esconder lo que eres en realidad?_

Ser un Omega había sido la guinda del pastel de su existencia. Desde el brote de su primer ciclo, Tywin Lannister se había encargado de enterrar aquella característica de su hijo en lo más oscuro y profundo del saber público. Por años, había sido un tema del que no se hablaba en su familia. Ni siquiera Cersei y Jaime estaban enterados de la fiebre que amenazaba por apoderarse de Tyrion cada seis meses. Mucho menos Shae. Siempre el freno para los síntomas más tempranos había estado al alcance de su mano. Desde su primer celo, Tyrion nunca había sido privado de remedios para frenar el Celo antes de que se avalanchara.

Tyrion no podía negar, que algunas ocasiones durante su crecimiento, había pensado en simplemente, dejar que la naturaleza avanzara su curso. Sólo para averiguar, cual era todo el alboroto respecto al estúpido fenómeno.

El temor a la cólera de su padre, sin embargo, siempre había sido el mejor incentivo para hacer lo opuesto. En especial, después de lo sucedido con Tysha.

Pero… ¿ahora?

La obediencia hacia su padre había comenzado a desbaratarse desde el regreso del hombre a Desembarco del Rey. El continuo maltrato emocional—_Te hubiera arrojado al océano_—se estaba encargando de aniquilar todo respeto sobrante en Tyrion, conforme los días transcurrían. La cordura del Omega había colgado de un hilo, ante la primera marejada de fiebre y locura.

Las expectativas de Tywin Lannister, entonces, no habían _pesado_ en los hombros de Tyrion tanto como lo imaginado.

Al final, la decisión había sido hecha con el mismo impulso temerario que lo había convencido de traer a Shae a la capital. Tyrion había ahuyentado a Podrick desde temprano, por primera vez, aliviado por el santuario de falsos rezos en el que su bella esposa solía esconderse, gran parte del día.

Había aventado la carnada al aire. Había esperado, dejando al vino y al destino, hacerse cargo de lo demás.

Cuando Oberyn Martell había cruzado el umbral, una parte de Tyrion no había asumido sorpresa (tal vez, orgullo, porque por sacar al hombre de los burdeles, Tyrion merecía una medalla). Diminuta había sido la importancia de un simple prostituta en el gran panorama de las cosas, cuando Tyrion había inhalado la esencia de lo que era un verdadero Alfa—su sangre había suspirado en delicia, su corazón había duplicado su ritmo, y su boca se había llenado con saliva.

Su eje había transpirado viscosidad. El Omega en Tyrion había _embarnecido_.

Había invitado una Víbora Roja a su jardín, y de rodillas, el León había derramado la semilla del peor crimen que podría haber cometido.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jadeando debajo del escritorio, Tyrion reconsideró su anterior decisión sobre abrir sus piernas.

Bueno. Técnicamente, no lo había hecho. Tyrion sonrió. Oberyn no había necesitado que las abriera para escurrirse entre ellas.

"No me gustan los mangos." Y aquello labios recibieron los dígitos que el mismo Oberyn había utilizado para partir el coño de Tyrion en dos. Tyrion no pudo despegar su mirada de la obscena reproducción. Oberyn lo tenía atrapado sobre el piso, en una cadena de eventos que Tyrion todavía no comprendía muy bien, pero que le evocaban estimulantes recuerdos de la noche anterior.

¿Qué importaban los cuándo, cómo, o por qué? Después de escuchar tan tétrica anécdota sobre el arraigado odio de su hermana, lo primero que Tyrion había querido hacer había sido _olvidar_. Olvidar, olvidar, olvidar. Encontrar una forma de detener cualquier tipo de dolor sentimental, con algo mucho, mucho, mucho, mejor.

Oberyn había estado más que dispuesto a ser la distracción.

"¿Oh?" Tyirion balbuceó, una hora después, y media mente fuera de servicio. "¿No te gusta el sabor? ¿Muy dulce?"

"La primera vez que mordí uno tenía seis años, y casi muero." Una cómica mueca reforzó la queja. Los dedos del Príncipe retornaron al centro de tanto jugo, y Tyrion entrecerró sus ojos al sentirse ceder a la presión de aquellas yemas. Nunca, _nunca_, había experimentado este tipo de placer—Nunca había tenido idea de que sería capaz de experimentarlo, en primer lugar. Aun con su miembro flácido con la más reciente expulsión, el Omega podía sentir un orgasmo comenzar a re-construirse. "Doran dice que sufro… de una fatal incompatibilidad."

"Cuidado, estás contándole a un Lannister secretos peligrosos." Tyrion gimió, contoneando su cintura al control del Alfa y sus torturas.

"Por los Siete Dioses, si llegara a ser aniquilado por uno de ustedes, pediría que fuera por un arma menos… patética."

De repente, Tyrion se disolvió en risas, puesto que imaginar a su padre sosteniendo un mango en plena batalla, fue inevitable. Oberyn encajó sus dedos con más ímpetu, pero una sonrisa acompañante abultó sus pómulos morenos. Cuando la víbora se agachó para morder la mandíbula de Tyrion, las risillas solamente aumentaron. Tyrion se sujetó de la cadena dorada interponiéndose entre los dos. Le haló fuertemente. "Um." Su intento por continuar conversando se vio arruinada por los labios de Oberyn. Tyrion abrió su boca automáticamente, disfrutando de arrebato total con el que la víbora hacía todo. Ambos se tragaron sus mutuos gruñidos y crujidos. Oberyn sabía a pastel de limón y al zumo de uvas que Tyrion había terminado por él. "Ah." Una exhalación pausó su beso para poder respirar. "Odio las piñas."

Oberyn restregó su lengua por las comisuras de la boca de Tyrion, coqueteando al filo de la hoguera. "¿Casi te matan a ti también?"

"No." Tyrion apretó su coño, y comenzó a cabalgar la mano entera del Alfa. "Pero no me gusta… como inflan mi lengua… Oh… ¡Oh!"

Fue el turno de Oberyn para liberar risitas divertidas. "Me estás asfixiando, pequeña criatura."

Tyrion estaba muy ocupado con su cúspide, como para disculparse. Se retorció en la cárcel de la mesa y de su amante, doblándo sus rodillas y estirando su cuello en abandono. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, fue el rostro contemplativo del Martell lo que le recibió. "No es justo…" Tyrion jadeó, soltando la cadena. "…que tan fácil me despedazas. Mientras tú, apenas sudas una gota."

Oberyn guardó silencio. Sus labios partidos, sólo dieron calor en su aliento. Cuando los dedos pastosos del hombre salieron de la pelvis del Lannister, Tyrion sintió sangre predominar en su rostro por la vergüenza. ¿Cersei también podría mojarse de esta forma por Jaime? ¿Podría ser algo que tendría en común con su hermana? En tal caso, ¿no sería hilarante?

"Si digo que sí. Si admito que me causas el mismo efecto, Tyrion Lannister…" Oberyn repitió el rito de limpieza, succionando el jugo de león como si fuera algo suculento. Tyrion comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la intensidad en la mirada lóbrega. Sin embargo, el brazo que se encontraba arqueado alrededor de la cabeza del enano, no le permitió voltear su rostro. Tyrion sintió un pulgar rozar su frente. "… esa admisión podría ser un arma aún más mortífera, que cualquier fruta."

"Tienes razón." Y allí estaba el núcleo de la confusión de Tyrion. ¿Cómo podías estar intercalado de manera tan substancial con alguien, de quien no confiabas? "Por supuesto." Humor fue su escudo prioritario. "¿Qué tal la expedición allá abajo? ¿Todavía nada de la cola?"

Oberyn hizo bailar su cadena, cuando negó con su cabeza. Sus mismos dedos aceitados de Omega sujetaron el dije del collar. "Pero, parece que encontré garras bien afiladas."

Tyrion trató de sonreír. "Sin olvidar, mi gran cabeza."

Oberyn tomó una de las manos de Tyrion. La llevó directo a su boca. Con sus dientes, removió el anillo en forma de león de su meñique. Lo escupió a la dirección de sus pies. Tyrion movió sus dedos, cerrando sus párpados al sentirlos humedecidos, calientes. Shae había hecho lo mismo, la última vez que la había tenido enfrente, pero la urgencia por salvarla había sido lo único en la mente de Tyrion.

-_Que me salven a mí_. Tyrion rogó en vano, relamiendo sus labios. –_Que me venden los ojos, me amordacen, y me amarren las piernas, porque no podré detenerme por mi cuenta. Que alguien me brinde de su crueldad para despegarme del enemigo._

Oberyn se trepó sobre Tyrion, manipulando la mano presa a una sola dirección. Abajo-abajo-abajo.

Abajo y remotamente desertado, de cualquier tipo de salvación.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte III.**

* * *

**NdA:** Estoy jalándome los pelos porque escribir POV de Tyrion fue dolorosamente difícil. Prometo más porno, el próximo capítulo. Gracias a _Hydra Delphine, leuke, __darth tati __y __Margot Crow_ por sus reviews :B.


	4. IV

"**Adueñado."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell. Pre-Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth. Insinuaciones de Jaime/Cersei.

**Resumen:** ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

**Rating:** Mature.

**Línea del tiempo:** Principios de la 4ta temporada, antes de la Boda Púrpura. He manipulado el tiempo transcurrido entre 4x01 y 4x02. En este fic Tyrion corrió a Shae antes de la boda, y el lapso entre los dos eventos será más prolongado por el bien de la trama.

**Notas:**

**(1.)** Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

**(2.)** El Mundo Necesita Tyrion/Oberyn. ¡Amo esta pareja, y es triste que no haya nada de ellos!

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Quiero tu alma, tú quieres la mía_

_Así que, supongo que solo nos queda denigrarnos mutuamente_

_una vez más."_

-Riz MC ("_All of You_").

**[+]+[+]**

**4.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando Tyrion arribó a desayunar en el balcón reservado para él y Sansa, encontró a su esposa ya en buena compañía.

"¡Buenos días, Lord Tyrion!" Ellaria Sand aclamó con aquel acento extranjero tan parecido al de Oberyn. Sus ojos maquillados de negro y dorado, chispearon como dos estrellas. El cuerpo de Tyrion frenó en seco, al reconocerla. Su estómago dio un giro poco agradable. Podrick colapsó a sus espaldas, pero tuvo una mejor recuperación que la de su Señor.

"Buenos días, Ladies." Al pluralizar el título, Sand hizo una mueca, pero dejó el desliz de lengua pasar. Tyrion notó que el escote de su vestido era menos pronunciado esta mañana, gracias a los Dioses. Los ojos de Sansa habían botado fuera de sus orbitas, la última vez que se habían encontrado con la pareja de dornienses. Debido al calor del día, Sand había optado por aun menos que dos triángulos de seda sobre sus pechos.

"Espero no le moleste mi visita. No tengo a nadie decente con quien conversar en la Fortaleza Roja respecto a la literatura de Dorne. Lady Sansa expresó un interés por el tema, el otro día que nos encontramos por los jardines, ¿recuerda? Supuse que sería divertido sorprenderla con una visita. Se nota que su esposa se muere de aburrimiento en este castillo apestoso a atún." La mujer sonrió en dirección de Sansa, rizos de chocolate contrastando con la nieve, que su esposa vestía de piel. Tyrion no identificó más emoción de la acostumbrada en el rostro de Sansa. Cuando la joven pelirroja conectó sus miradas, aquellas irises celestes le transmitieron desconfianza.

Sansa no se creía la excusa de la _paramore_, y mucho menos Tyrion.

"No hay problema." Tyrion plasmó una sonrisa, reanudando su trayectoria. Tomó asiento al flanco izquierdo de su esposa, quedando cara a cara con la invitada. "Estoy contento que mi esposa forje más amistades." Desde su propia boda, Tyrion había notado una distancia entre Sansa y Margaery Tyrell. Le dejaba un mal sabor de boca ver a Sansa tan solitaria. Ahora que Shae no estaría a su servicio, Tyrion temía que la chica fuera a desaparecer entre la niebla de la noche, indistinguible y fantasmagórica. Tyrion aclaró su garganta. Brevemente, tomó la mano de Sansa en un apretón. Sansa sólo le dedicó una mirada fugaz. Tyrion le soltó suavemente. "¿Me puedo atrever a preguntar si el Príncipe estará acompañándonos también?"

Ellaria metió su dedo justo en medio del pastelillo que la doncella colocó frente a ella. Lamió el betún en una similitud a lo que Oberyn había realizado con otros ingredientes menos dulces, que Tyrion tuvo que apartar la vista de inmediato. "Mmm. Me temo que Oberyn no es fanático de levantarse temprano."

Tyrion se tragó la risa delirante que quiso brotar de su garganta. -_Lo sé. Sé que no lo es. Sé que se desveló con su boca en mi coño_. "Que desafortunado." Podrick le colocó el primer platillo. Tyrion peleó contra el impulso de devorarlo lo más rápido posible, con tal de tener su boca ocupada. Sin embargo, se ocupó de la doncella bajo su vigilia, en primera. "Querida, ¿todavía sigues sin apetito?" El plato de Sansa permanecía casi lleno.

"No la culpo. Los huevos fritos están demasiado gelatinosos." Ellaria había limpiado de betún el pastelillo, y ahora lo desmoronaba a pedazos con sus finos dígitos. "El jugo de frambuesa está delicioso, en cambio. Pruebe una copa, mi Lady."

Sansa, más por educación que por otra cosa, aceptó el trago que Ellaria le sirvió. Hasta dio más de tres probadas. Por un momento, Tyrion sintió agradecimiento hacia la Sand.

"Le contaba a su esposa un poco acerca de cómo las raíces del Antiguo Orden de Jerarquización vienen de la cultura Lysena."

Tyrion rayó su plato de porcelana con el tenedor. "No creo que mi esposa se beneficie mucho de escuchar sobre el tema de Alfas y Omegas, al ella misma ser una Beta."

Poco esperaba Tyrion, que fuera Sansa la que se animaría a enfrentarlo. "Ella me dice que el Príncipe Oberyn es uno de ellos."

"Sí." Tyrion apretó más el tenedor. "Todo Westeros lo sabe. Lord Oberyn nunca ha escondido su estatus de Alfa. Unos podrían teorizar que de allí viene su naturaleza aventurera." Y esa fue la forma elegante de decir que dormir con la mitad de Westeros todavía no podía saciar a Oberyn Martell.

Ellaria sacudió sus manos de migajas. Después, acomodó sus brazos en los costados de la silla. Estaba sonriendo, pero con colmillo. Tyrion la comparó a una loba, totalmente fuera de la categoría de reptiles. "Si esa teoría es aplicable de manera general, lo mismo podría decirse de mí. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Gran parte de aquellos cuentos, son ciertos. El mundo simplemente no es suficiente para nosotros."

"¿Nosotros?" Sansa curveó su rostro hacia la mujer, dándole voz a lo que Tyrion pensó.

La mujer de piel de arena, los dejó cocerse en su incertidumbre unos crueles minutos más, antes de continuar. "Nuestra naturaleza suele ser poco comprendida." Cuando Ellaria asintió con su mentón, un brillo embrujador se reflejó en sus ojos pardos. "Ser una Alfa conlleva una reputación llena de contradicciones. La mayoría piensa que por ser Alfas, somos indestructibles. Inmunes a los dolores cotidianos, así como resilientes ante el tiempo. Piensan que todo podemos enfrentar. Nos comparan a la fortaleza pura…"

Tyrion estaba congelado, la porción de salchicha colgando a medio camino de su boca. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"…No saben que detrás de nuestras costillas, late un corazón con las mismas necesidades—No, _miento_." La sonrisa de Ellaria se amansó a un aura solemne. "Nuestras necesidades son el _triple_ de exigentes que la norma, puesto que sí un Alfa es raro, aún más un verdadero Omega. Hay una razón por las que existen dos eslabones, Lady Sansa: para estar juntos. Intercalados." Con el tajo de una daga, su mirada buscó la de Tyrion. Se sintió como una apuñalada. "Es algo precioso, encontrar a tu mitad. Algo que nunca se volverá a repetir en tu vida. Si eres un Alfa y encuentras a tu Omega, encontrarás paz."

-_Lo sabe_. Tyrion bajó el tenedor, frío hasta los dedos de sus pies. -_Lo sabe todo_.

Sansa mostró un interés por el peor tema que se pudo haber escogido. "¿Y si nunca lo encuentra? ¿Qué pasa con ese o esa Alfa?"

Ellaria volvió a sonreír. "Resiliencia, ¿recuerdas? Una Alfa se adapta. Aceptas lo más cercano a tu perfección: alguien que comprenda tu soledad mejor que cualquiera."

-_Así que, ¿por eso estos dos se han acoplado? ¿Dos Alfas consolándose por la ausencia de un Omega?_ Parecía una explicación demasiado inocente. Sin embargo, los dornienses ya habían demostrado su tendencia de irse al grano. Tal vez, la verdad solía ser la explicación más simple, en algunas ocasiones. "No sabía que dos Alfas podían procrear."

Como si no hubiera puesto el mundo de Tyrion de cabeza, la Sand se encogió de hombros puntiagudos. Con una fina hoja de queso enrollada camino a sus labios, Ellaria le guiñó un ojo. "Ni nosotros tampoco. Cuando pequeña Elia fue concebida, nadie estuvo más sorprendido que nosotros dos."

-_Oberyn no sabe de paz_. Tyrion tragó salchicha de mala gana, sintiendo arder la mordida de su hombro. –_Me ha Tomado, y aun así, poco ha cambiado. Todo lo que él quiere es venganza. _¿Acaso hasta en esto, Tyrion estaba destinado a fallar? ¿No podía ser un Omega normal?

Oberyn era obstinado, un busca pleitos. Estaba medio loco…

…y sus caricias eran lo más _dulce_ que Tyrion había sentido sobre su piel. Oberyn Martell era un extraño, y al mismo tiempo, Tyrion sabía que lo conocía. Sus _cuerpos_ se conocían. Cuando estaban unidos carnalmente, la sangre de Tyrion corría por las venas del Príncipe, y viceversa. No confiaban en ellos mismos, y aun así, cuando los brazos del Martell lo envolvían en breve receso, la intimidad estaba allí. Había una conexión entre los dos, natural. Innegable.

Desafortunadamente, aparte de follar sin indiscriminación, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer con esa conexión.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Tyrion no había salido de su torre los últimos tres días, debido a lo sucedido con su Celo. No había hablado con Bronn—vaya guardaespaldas—pero extrañaba a su hermano. Eso, más que sus temores de cruzar caminos con su padre, fue lo que lo alentó a caminar en dirección de la torre donde la Guardia Real se hospedaban. Necesitaba claridad, control de sí mismo, y aunque Jaime rechazaría la noción de emborracharse, Tyrion tan siquiera podría confiar en él para que lo mantuviera a salvo. Mandando a Podrick en busca de Bronn, Tyrion se encontró a solas, para hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Tantos escalones a la hora de bajar, le recordó de sus arduas actividades y sus dolorosas consecuencias. Tendría que pedir algún ungüento para sus músculos resentidos, después de todo. Ya que iba en camino a Jaime, consideró pedirle prestado su más reciente adquisición, Qyburn, con tal de no poner su bienestar en las manos de Pycelle.

En contra de sus expectativas, Varys no salió de las sombras con algún asedio sobre su ausencia. Tyrion viajó por la Fortaleza Roja tranquilamente, cruzando hacia la Torre de Espadas Blancas.

Lo último que había estado esperando al doblar hacia la habitación de Jaime, fue ser tirado al suelo de un solo rebote.

"¡Oh, mi lord, lo siento!"

Tyrion sobó su cabeza. Al reconocer las risas de su hermano no muy lejos, el Enano rodó sus ojos.

Y éstos casi se quedan pegados, al levantar su cara y conocer la razón de su caída.

"Usted debe ser, Lady Brienne." Por los Siete Infiernos, aparte de Montañas, se podrían encontrar Colinas Nevadas por la Capital. El Invierno sí, que estaba cerca.

Jaime se asomó por detrás del cuerpo de la mujer. "Vaya, ustedes dos sí que son toda una vista juntos."

Tyrion podía imaginarlo. El Enano y la Gigante.

Lady Brienne se mostró indecisa entre ayudar a levantarlo, y temer ofenderlo. Tyrion decidió actuar por sí mismo, nunca perdiendo vista de la enorme criatura que tenía enfrente. ¿Con que esta dama era la responsable de traer a su hermano con vida? Tyrion se inclinó de acuerdo a la etiqueta. "Mi Lady. Es un honor por fin conocerla. No entiendo por qué mi hermano no nos había presentado antes."

Las mejillas de Lady Brienne se llenaron de rubor natural. "No soy una Dama."

-_Pero sí una Alfa_. Tyrion lo supo con la certeza de una aspiración. Pareció ser que después de ser expuesto a tantos de su clase, la nariz de Tyrion estaba aprendiendo a distinguirlos. Fue emocionante averiguarlo. "Aun así. Gracias." Al ver a Jaime hacer muecas por detrás de Brienne, Tyrion agitó su cabeza. "Conozco a mi hermano. Sé que la tentación de tirarlo al rio y dar la misión por terminaba, debió de haber sido una fuerte tentación durante su odisea hacia Desembarco del Rey."

Algo de la rigidez en los hombros rectos de la descomunal mujer, se ablandó considerablemente. Brienne de Tarth asintió con formalidad. "Algunas ocasiones." Su voz era tan maciza como su estatura. Con aquellos cabellos platinados, hasta podría pasar por una Lannister—No.

En segunda inspección, Lady Brienne era totalmente anti-Cersei.

"Estoy parado justo aquí." Jaime alzó sus cejas. "¿Y así me preguntas por qué no quería presentarlos, querido hermanito?"

"Peor aún, ahora me deberán una cena. Quiero escuchar todo sobre sus aventuras. Cada detalle." Le guiñó el ojo a Lady Brienne, pero la chica no se mostró cómoda, o entusiasmada con la noción. "Si prefiere que mi hermano no asista, está bien por mí—"

"¿A eso viniste? ¿A excluirme de mis propias fiestas de bienvenida?"

Tyrion colocó sus manos en su cintura. Resopló por su nariz. ¿Qué había sido del hombre que había lloriqueado por vino derramado del otro día? Las prácticas con Bronn estaban sirviendo de algo, al parecer. "¿Fiesta de bienvenida? Alguien está en necesidad de atención, por lo que veo. Dije _cena, _glotón."

Jaime tenía su boca bien abierta para agregar más opiniones irreverentes, pero Lady Brienne le robó el momentum. "¿Cuándo?"

Tyrion sonrió. "¿Qué tal mañana por la noche? Si lo prefiere, puedo mandar a mi escudero Ser Podrick a recogerla."

"No será necesario." Jaime suspiró, aceptado la derrota a los caprichos de tu hermano. "Yo pasaré por Brienne, y llegaremos juntos a tu estúpida cena. ¿Feliz?"

"Inmensamente." Tyrion se dirigió—corrección—estiró su cuello hacia las intimidantes alturas, en búsqueda de los ojos más azules de que había visto en su vida. Brienne de Tarth inclinó su mentón.

"Ahí estaré, Lord Tyrion." Lady Brienne intercambió una última mirada con Jaime, antes de deslizarse entre ambos Leones.

Tyrion siguió la enorme figura, hasta que ésta desapareció en los escalones de la torre. Cuando giró hacia Jaime, descubrió que su hermano estaba haciendo lo mismo. "No puedes dejar que Cersei se le acerque."

Jaime tragó saliva. Sus ojos regresaron a Tyrion. "Lo sé."

Tyrion frunció su ceño. "…O tal vez, deberías dejarlas. Lady Brienne indica que puede cuidarse sola."

"No ante Cersei." Fue refrescante escuchar la admisión de parte de Jaime. Tyrion estuvo tentado a limpiarse las orejas con sus dedos, para verificar que sus témpanos estuvieran funcionando correctamente. "Una espada es inútil ante nuestra dulce hermana. Y es la única arma que Brienne sabe manejar… es demasiado inocente para sus juegos."

"Inocencia. Eso no dura en un lugar como este."

Jaime volvió a suspirar. "_Lo sé_."

-_Apestas a ella, Jaime_. Tyrion reconoció la fragancia de mar salado cubriendo la dorada armadura y la piel bronceada. Quería averiguar la razón de ello. Quería saber cómo Lady Brienne había logrado penetrar los escudos de alguien como Jaime. "Tengo una propuesta para mejorar nuestros ánimos."

Porque Jaime lo conocía mejor que todos, solamente giró sus ojos. "Aquí no. Demasiados ojos y pajaritos."

-_Perfecto, todos esos escalones para nada_. Tyrion masajeó su frente.

"De vuelta a mi torre, entonces." Suspiró. "Aunque primero, necesito pedirte una favor muy personal…"

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte IV.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** Pues, yo aquí, experimentando. Y no hubo porno D: No sé si me gustó como resultó este capítulo, pero me moría por introducir a Jaime/Brienne. Además, Ellaria Sand haciendo de las suyas siempre será divertido. Por sí no quedo claro antes, Jaime es Beta en este fic, y trataré la naturaleza de Cersei más adelante (otro personaje que me intimida). Gracias de nuevo a _Hydra Delphine, y Margot Crow_ por sus reviews. Doble actualización en un mismo día, ¡yay!


	5. V

"**Adueñado."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell. Pre-Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth. Insinuaciones de Jaime/Cersei y Ellaria/Oberyn.

**Resumen:** ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

**Rating:** Mature.

**Línea del tiempo:** Principios de la 4ta temporada, antes de la Boda Púrpura. He manipulado el tiempo transcurrido entre 4x01 y 4x02. En este fic Tyrion corrió a Shae antes de la boda, y el lapso entre los dos eventos será más prolongado por el bien de la trama.

**Notas:**

**(1.)** Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

**(2.)** El Mundo Necesita Tyrion/Oberyn. ¡Amo esta pareja, y es triste que no haya nada de ellos!

**[+]+[+]**

"_No sé dónde acomodarte_

_No sé, de qué color pintarte_

_No sé muy bien, qué nombre darte_

_si te veo por la calle."_

-Julieta Venegas ("_Pa'Bailar._").

**[+]+[+]**

**5.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Oberyn no era una persona paciente.

No le veía sentido al aguarde, cuando uno podía tomar la iniciativa. No había razón para eludir a tu enemigo, cuando temerle era solamente darle control sobre tu persona. Tener secretos a veces era necesario, más no una costumbre frecuentemente practicada por Oberyn. Prefería romper el molde con la verdad como su arma de elección. La honestidad solía infligir más dolor, al final de todo. Mentir era un refugio, y Oberyn no estaba aquí para ofrecer asilo.

Con sus dientes retirando la cabeza de león del meñique de su amante, lo había decidido: No _esperaría _a que la sentencia llegara a ellos primero. No empoderaría a Tywin Lannister, más de lo que ya estaba. Preferiría escupirle en la cara, en similar belleza que cuando había escupido la joya de oro a sus pies.

La siguiente mañana, el llamado a la Torre de la Mano no pudo haber venido en mejor momento.

Cuando Oberyn entró a la oficina correspondiente, estaba vacía de miembros del Consejo. La junta todavía no comenzaba, a pesar de lo tarde que Oberyn se había levantado. Las sombras se mezclaban con los pocos cortes de sol de los ventanales. Oberyn sintió frío, y lo odió.

Escribiendo en su escritorio, únicamente Lord Tywin habitaba la vieja cueva.

A tres pasos dentro de la oficina, sin embargo, la pluma de la Mano se detuvo en el amarre de sus dedos. Sus huecos nasales se expandieron en honda inspección. Feromonas fueron reconocidas. Las arrugas de su entrecejo se pronunciaron aún más.

El mensaje fue recibido. De Alfa a Alfa.

Oberyn acarreaba el sabor de los besos de Tyrion en su paladar, y los rastros de su sudor mezclados en sus propios poros. Los vistió como el mejor escudo: ligeros en impresión, pero mortales en significado. Oberyn se concentró en el recuerdo de los gemidos de su Omega, en sus dulces suspiros cuando había sido _llenado_ en las últimas dos ocasiones…

Y fue aquella esencia encapsulada, la que se mandó al ambiente, cargada de primitivo apetito.

Tywin interrumpió su aburrida tarea para reincorporarse en la seguridad de su territorio. El silencio creciendo entre Víbora y León se expandió, por un momento que se sintió eterno. Oberyn se tomó su tiempo en acercarse al escritorio. Rodeó la mesa de juntas con ritmo perezoso, provocativo. Arrogante.

El rechinado de la silla siendo empujada, acompañó la oración, que marcaría una nueva Era: "¿Cuando?"

Oberyn sonrió. "¿Importa el cuándo? Está hecho."

El León jadeó. Sus puños se retorcieron sobre el macizo ocre. "No puede ser. Es un error."

"No lo es." Oberyn fue todo lo contrario a la veloz irritabilidad manifestándose en el León Mayor. Estaba emocionado, alegre. Del mejor de los humores. La Víbora extrajo la silla que le otorgaría mejor panorama, y plantó su trasero con goce. Había planeado este momento, y se dedicaría a disfrutarlo. "Su hijo menor es un Omega, Lord Tywin. Podrá haberlo tenido escondido con miles de capas rojas. Podrá haberlo disfrazado con rumores, y represión. Pero, no hay velo en la faz de esta podrida ciudad que hubiera podido esconderlo de mí para siempre. Tarde o temprano, hubiera averiguado su naturaleza." Picoteó su propia nariz, sólo para ver encender a Tywin con más fulgor. "Quizás, si hubiera escogido ofrecerlo desde bebé a nuestra madre, todo hubiera sido más fácil para todos. Bajo aquellas circunstancias, no se hubiera tomado el Enano como un insulto. Nos hubiéramos encargado de él propiamente, y usted se hubiera librado de tan sombrío peso."

La quijada del Señor Mano dio una serie de tronadas, antes de relajarse lo suficiente para hablar. "Tyrion es un Lannister. Y no había otro lugar donde perteneciera más que en Lannisport."

"¿Incluso después de saber esto?" Oberyn alzó una ceja. "¿Qué uso le puede tener? Nunca será su heredero. Todo lo que ha hecho con él es intentar sepultarlo."

"Con _justa_ razón." El hombre caminó hacia la ventana situada a la izquierda del escritorio, indudablemente necesitando aire fresco para no ahogarse con su propia saliva. La luminiscencia de la mañana no hizo nada para ahuyentar las sombras tenebrosas enmarcando su rostro. Desde su asiento, Oberyn juró poder escuchar los engranes funcionar en la cabeza de la Mano, pensando, tramando, ideando. "Tyrion está casado legítimamente con Lady Sansa."

Primer intento.

"Mmm." Oberyn respiró hondo. Las feromonas del Alfa Mayor contraponiéndolo demandaban sumisión, pero lo único que recibieron fue una oleada de repudio. Ningún Alfa tenía el derecho de pedirle sumisión a otro de su clase. "Puede que usted se crea la excepción a la mayoría de las leyes, Lord Tywin. Puede que crea que está por sobre encima de ellas." En un parpadeo, Oberyn dejó los jugueteos, dejó el baile y el suspenso. Un gruñido centelleó de su garganta. "Pero, _no_ de esta. Las bendiciones del Padre y de la Madre valen nada. El matrimonio entre la loba y Tyrion Lannister, dejó de ser válido en el momento que le otorgué mi mordida a su hijo. Estamos respaldados por la Ley de Alfa y Omega, más antigua que el tiempo mismo. Ni siquiera usted puede negarla."

Una de las grandes ventajas de comunicarse con otro Alfa, era que su forma de lenguaje no necesitaba complots para verificar la veracidad. Oberyn estaba Enlazado con Tyrion, y sus esencias fusionadas lo comprobaban.

Justo en ese momento, Varys y Mace Tyrelle escogieron llegar al corazón de la Torre. Apenas dieron un paso en el umbral, cuando el comando de "¡Ahora no!" de Lord Tywin, los hizo darse la media vuelta, de regreso por donde había venido.

Oberyn inspeccionó sus cutículas. "No planeé que esto sucediera. Me imagino que tampoco Tyrion. Es la especialidad de los Celos, causar caos e impredecibles situaciones."

"Eso no le impedirá a Dorne aprovecharse de esta oportunidad, ¿no es así? Si lo que dice es verdad, Príncipe Oberyn, poco me sirve que Tyrion esté casado con la heredera de Invernalia. Nunca concebirán un hijo."

-_Aprovechar la oportunidad_. Fue claro, entonces, que para Lord Tywin, la unión de Alfa y Omega se reduciría a la vieja retribución que yacía pendiente entre sus Casas. Oberyn sintió asco. Después, desconcierto, al reconocer el asco en primer lugar. "No. Ya no. Cualquier concepción será a mi favor, no al de la chiquilla."

Tywin resopló por su nariz de halcón. "No lo tomaría como un hecho. Muy probablemente, Tyrion no será capaz de empollar ningún huevo. Mucho menos uno de víbora."

Con ese tipo de reto, Oberyn tenía que alargar su sonrisa. "Ya lo veremos. No nos detendrá de seguir intentándolo, de todas formas."

De tiñe rojo a purpura, la tez de la Mano sufrió una serie de transformaciones que culminaron en granito puro. Duro, así como indescifrable, granito. "Hablaré con Tyrion del asunto yo mismo."

El golpe a la mesa fue tan súbito que hasta la Mano peló los ojos. Oberyn no se percató de que el impacto había surgido de su mismo puño hasta sentir el dolor secundario correr por sus dedos. -¿_Para amenazarlo? ¿Para intimidarlo?_ "No hará nada del estilo. Si yo no lo creo prudente, mi Omega nunca estará a solas con usted por el resto de su vida."

Entonces, el tan esperado estallido brilló más potentemente que cualquier fuego de valyrio. Tywin Lannister se precipitó en dirección de la mesa de juntas, con pasos retumbantes, su voz creciendo en volumen, pero disminuyendo en compostura. "Apenas lleva una mísera semana en la capital, ¿y quiere que me trague este ensueño de que le _importa_ mi hijo? Hablemos con la verdad, Príncipe. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere? ¡Pensé que había venido por _justicia_, no por la poca pizca de virtud que quedaba en ese Gnomo!"

Oberyn se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué me impide de tener las dos cosas?"

Al escuchar su insolente replica, Oberyn tuvo la fuerte impresión que Lord Tywin no quería nada más en estos momentos, que tomar el pescuezo de Oberyn entre sus manos para ahogarlo hasta la muerte. Lo leyó en el lento abrir y cerrar de sus rancios dedos.

Sin embargo, Lord Tywin era un ser inteligente. Racional. Más afín de complot, que de enfrentamientos con puños. Oberyn presenció la batalla interna encarnizada en el hombre, hasta que paulatinamente, los jadeos de furia se atenuaran a profundas inhalaciones.

Tywin sabía cómo y cuándo escoger sus batallas. "Bien. Como usted desee." Fue refunfuñado entre dientes. "¿Quiere a esa vergonzosa criatura en su colección de extravagancias? Es suyo, Príncipe Oberyn. Pero, no obtendrá a Lady Sansa junto con él."

-¿_Lady Sansa, en vez de pedir por la Princesa Myrcella_? Interesante. Aunque, de nuevo, a Oberyn le importaba poco las implicaciones políticas atadas al destino de Sansa Lannister. "Lo que le pase a esa chiquilla difícilmente me incumbe."

Twin asintió, prácticamente aferrándose a esa última soga que lo sacaría del pozo. "¿Quién más está enterado de esta… _unión_?"

"A estas alturas, mi hermano Doran. Fue el primer cuervo que mandé yo mismo."

"Será la última persona, por ahora. Nadie más puede enterarse todavía. No hasta después de la Boda Real. El matrimonio entre Tyrion y Sansa será disuelto oficialmente hasta entonces."

Tiempo comprado, para probablemente encontrar otra manera de aferrarse a la heredera del Norte. "Requeriré esta decisión en escrito, entonces. No puedo dejar nada al aire, cómo usted comprenderá."

El rojo retornó a las mejillas del hombre. "¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer esta humillación pública a los Siete Reinos? Tendrá mi _palabra_."

Oberyn recargó sus brazos en la mesa. Entrelazó sus dedos. "Las palabras se las lleva el viento, Lord Tywin." –_Y usted no vivirá para siempre_. "Yo también soy un hombre de acciones más que de aburrida burocracia, pero forma parte de mi responsabilidad como Alfa asegurar la libertad de mi Omega. Bajo cualquier medio posible. No habrá cabos sueltos, esta vez. No habrá malentendidos, o distorsiones de la verdad. Los hechos serán los hechos, claros para todos los ojos del mundo." –_No habrá lugar para esconderse. No habrá espacio para deslindarse de culpas, como con Elia. No lo permitiré_. "Es más, sé que ser Mano debe mantenerlo ocupado. Ofrezco a mis consejeros para encargarse de este trámite. Únicamente tendrá que firmar este acuerdo, cuando sea la hora adecuada."

Tywin batió una mano al aire. "Perfecto. No hablaré de este asunto un momento más. A partir de hoy, Tyrion es su problema."

"Lo hace sonar como una maldición." Contemplando la marca de sangre coagulada en uno de sus pulgares por culpa de tierna succión, Oberyn pensó en la fragilidad emocional que Tyrion intentaba esconder cada vez que estaban juntos y a solas, sus prisiones corporales desnudadas hasta las últimas de sus emociones. No eran tan distintos, Tyrion y su persona. Ambos tenían buenas razones para estar en guardia, pero disfrutaban enormemente cuando la pasión los hacía descuidados. "Su hijo es especial. Es triste que sea ciego a ver qué tanto."

Lord Tywin le dio las espaldas, juntando sus manos detrás de su cintura. Fiel a su palabra, el hombre mantuvo silencio sepulcral respecto al tema. No le dio más aliento al acontecimiento que le privaría de un hijo. Tal vez, el viejo León sentía verdadera felicidad en el fondo. Después de todo, se libraría del monstruo, del fenómeno. Su apellido estaría limpio otra vez. Además, políticamente hablando, en caso de la exitosa concepción de un heredero entre Tyrion y su persona, Dorne no tendría otra opción más que regresar al reinado de los Siete formalmente.

Pero, ¿qué dirá su Omega de todo esto? Oberyn besó el digito marcado por el Enano. ¿Apreciará lo que se había hecho por él, o lo patearía en los testículos por su entrometida iniciativa?

-_No importa_. Oberyn decidió. –_Sangre ha corrido, y todavía más sangre falta por correr. No puedo tener la de Tyrion en mis manos, pase lo que pase. Es mi responsabilidad darle protección y pasaje seguro fuera de esta guarida de leones y venados. _

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 5.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** No tenía planeado subir este capítulo todavía, pero mañana tengo examen y luego exposición… Mejor, de una vez. Odio la política incluso cuando la entiendo, Margot. Pero, _gracias_, porque hablar de pelotas congeladas y "Lo que Tywin haría o no haría" me ayudó a bastante a quitarme la incertidumbre de este capítulo. Aun así, creo que habrá detalles fuera de personaje. Ni modo. Es mi primera vez con Tywin :B En el próximo capítulo aclararé mejor las intenciones de Oberyn respecto a esta "liberación" de su omega. Y esperemos, que por fin haya más porno en el repertorio.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me ayudan mucho a la hora de analizar lo que estoy haciendo con esta historia. Justamente, _Dulzura Letal_ me dio el empujón para el enfrentamiento de Oberyn y Tywin, al recordarme que la Víbora siempre tendrá la iniciativa de ir a joderle el día a alguien más xD.


	6. VI

"**Adueñado."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell. Pre-Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth. Insinuaciones de Jaime/Cersei y Ellaria/Oberyn.

**Resumen:** ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

**Rating:** Mature.

**Línea del tiempo:** Principios de la 4ta temporada, antes de la Boda Púrpura. He manipulado el tiempo transcurrido entre 4x01 y 4x02. En este fic Tyrion corrió a Shae antes de la boda, y el lapso entre los dos eventos será más prolongado por el bien de la trama.

**Notas:**

**(1.)** Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

**(2.)** El Mundo Necesita Tyrion/Oberyn. ¡Amo esta pareja, y es triste que no haya nada de ellos!

**[+]+[+]**

"_Puedes encontrar otros peces en el mar._

_Puedes fingir que estás destinada a otros._

_Pero, no puedes mantenerte lejos de mí."_

-Maroon 5, ("_Animals._").

**[+]+[+]**

**6.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Sería la segunda ocasión que encontraría a Tyrion rodeado de feromonas semi-embriagadas.

"¿Celebrando?"

Fue gracioso ver al Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real torcer su cuello hacia la entrada del comedor como si hubiera sido cachado en el peor de los actos. Quizás a causa de culpa por no estar vistiendo su atuendo oficial de blanco y dorado. Ser Bronn, el asesino-convertido-guardaespaldas, fue el único en saludar a Oberyn con su copa al aire, invitándole a sumarse.

Oberyn permaneció en su posición, cruzando sus brazos para recargarse en el umbral. Su mirada se clavó en un solo punto y no se movió de allí.

Tyrion vestía todo de negro el día de hoy. Lo adelgazaba, y lo afinaba, al mismo tiempo. Con los dos hermanos hombro a hombro, los rizos rubios del Omega resaltaban, en comparación con la textura plana de Ser Jaime Lannister. Irónicamente, las mismas cicatrices marcaban a los dos Leones en el rostro.

"Príncipe. Únase. Puede que no podamos rivalizar con los establecimientos que frecuenta en la ciudad, pero por lo menos he conseguido un vino mejor al del Rejo."

"Tyrion." Jaime rezongó. En disculpa, el Lord Comandante inclinó su mentón en dirección de Oberyn. "Su Alteza." Había un lugar vacante justo entre medio del guardaespaldas y el Capa Blanca. Oberyn esperó hasta que su Omega volviera a vincular sus miradas, para encabezar la trayectoria que lo llevaría justo a él. Paso por paso, la cuerda incorpórea entre los dos, se fue _apretando_.

Paso a paso, Tyrion fue recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, mientras Oberyn fue imponiendo al frente.

Esperando a que el Enano hiciera los honores de su invitación, tomó asiento. Tyrion sirvió el vino y extendió la copa hacia él. Los dedos de Oberyn fueron imperdonables al aceptar la bebida, encajándose en los del tesorero por el breve lapso que la acción permitió.

"Estaba sólo compartiéndole a mi hermano de lo que se ha perdido en su ausencia. El Asedio de Aguasnegras, entre otras cosas."

Lord Comandante le aventó un vistazo a la mano de oro ajustada a su muñeca derecha, y Oberyn le siguió de reojo. Ah. Con que los rumores eran ciertos. "Bueno. Matar a un hombre con un escudo sí se escucha como una habilidad en la que, en estos momentos, estaría interesado."

Tyrion hizo bailar sus cejas en dirección de su hermano. "Puedo compartir algo de mi sabiduría, al precio correcto. Soy imparable con un hacha, también."

"Escuché sobre tu truco con fuego valyrio." Oberyn onduló su copa, respirando el sabor del líquido oscuro, antes de desfilarlo a su paladar. "Me hubiera gustado presenciar la sustancia en acción en tan grandes cantidades."

Ser Bronn liberó un bufido. "_Ver_, era lo que menos podías hacer. Casi me quedo ciego." Tras vaciar su copa hasta el fondo, el caballero eructó tan naturalmente como si estuviera en una taberna. "¡Sin olvidar el endemoniado calor! Pensé que me crecería otra piel después de estar tan cerca a ese séptimo infierno."

"Mn." El menor de los Lannister se contuvo después de dar un trago, perdido en los recuerdos. "Fue horrible, sí. Y a la vez, probablemente lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Desde un tétrica perspectiva, claro. El fuego se extendió por tanto tiempo, que pensé que duraría para siempre. Sólo gritos de hombres quemados vivos, era lo que se podía escuchar… Pero, a pesar del horror, uno no podía quitar sus ojos de la explosión. Puedo comprender un poco del por qué el Rey Loco solía quedarse a contemplar sus viejos frascos por horas."

El Príncipe cruzó sus piernas escudadas de botas y terciopelo, en busca de más comodidad. "El fuego que se enciende sobre su propio fuego." Oberyn notó que el Capa Blanca no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, absorto en las cortinas y en el viento que las movía. "Intenté hacerlo en una ocasión, mientras estudiaba en la Citadela."

Los ojillos índigos de Tyrion brillaron emocionados desde el otro lado de la mesa. No disimilar a la emoción de un infante. "¿Intentaste _hacer_ fuego valyrio? Lo haces sonar como si hubieras intentado hornear un pastel. ¿Lo lograste?"

Oberyn bajó su mirada a su regazo. "Bueno, todavía tengo mi pito intacto, así que no mucho."

Cómplice, y testigo del correcto funcionamiento de dicho pito, Tyrion resopló una risa por sus narices. "Dime que por lo menos provocaste que _algo_ explotara."

Lo había hecho, pero fue más divertido hacer sufrir al Enano. "Sólo la paciencia de mi Maester, mucho temo." Era una historia para otro día.

Tyrion sonrió a labio cerrado. "Dicen que necesitan conocimiento de las artes oscuras para producir ese fuego."

Fue el turno de Ser Bronn para rodar sus ojos, levantándose de su silla instantes después. "Antes de que empieces con esa mierda sobre dragones, me retiro."

Un impaciente suspiro salió del pequeño Lord. "¿A dónde? ¡Acabo de encontrarte!"

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, pudiste haber conseguido mejor vino, pero estás faltante en otros aspectos de tus maravillosos servicios."

"Sólo no te—"

"¡No me iré lejos!" El rebelde guardaespaldas aventó por sobre sus espaldas, actuando similarmente a un mocoso harto de los regaños maternales. "Mismo lugar de siempre—¡Oh, mi Señora Lannister! Buena tarde."

Fuego valyrio pareció ser situado bajo el trasero de Tyrion, por tan rápido que este saltó de su asiento. "Sansa." Oberyn giró su cabeza para observar al vestigio restante del Norte, asimilar la reunión desarrollada en el territorio de su marido. Un par de doncellas vestidas en fábrica rosada, la flanqueaban.

"Discúlpame, Lord esposo, sé que estás ocupado…" Por el más efímero de los momentos, la mirada de la muchacha chocó con la de Oberyn. La inspección que prosiguió, lo hizo sentir como uno de aquellos animales exóticos de Essos. "Pero debo hablar contigo. Es sobre los últimos arreglos de la Boda Real."

Tyrion no se mostró tan entusiasmado con el tópico a tratar. "Por supuesto, mi Lady. ¿Qué se le antoja ahora, a mi querida hermana? ¿Meterme en un vestido, también?"

Si el cometido del León fue causarle gracia a su esposa, tuvo éxito. Un mínimo soplido de risa contenida, pareció tomar de sorpresa hasta a la Señora. "Es sobre nuestros asientos, mi Lord. Ha habido cambios…Y el ensayo será mañana temprano—"

"Y no nos quiere metiendo la pata frente a todo un Septo repleto de gente importante. Entiendo. La humillación por sí sola, la mataría."

Oberyn atestiguó a la pareja introducirse a la recámara adjunta, la continuación de su plática marital cortándose para oídos y ojos ajenos.

"No sabía que Tyrion y usted se… frecuentaran."

Oberyn sonrió. Deliberadamente, dejó su mirada barrer a Jaime Lannister de pies a cabeza. "Hemos crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿eh, Lord Comandante?"

El Caballero levantó su mano de oro, aunque fue la muñeca amputada a lo que Ser Jaime se refirió. "_Crecer_ no es lo primero que se me viene a la mente."

Oberyn alzó un hombro, imperturbado. "He visto soldados pelear con menos."

"Pobres infelices."

Oberyn dejó caer su mohín, la mitad de su mente todavía tras la huella del Medio-Hombre y la Media-Mujer. Ver actuar a Tyrion con suave atención hacia su esposa no estaba sentando bien con sus tripas. En especial, por la conversación que había recién compartido con Lord Tywin. Todo su gentil trato sería un desperdicio de esfuerzos de parte del Omega, dentro de poco.

Pronto, Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa serían nada.

"¿Qué piensa de los látigos en lugar de espadas?"

El Comandante escupió un poco del ale que él mismo se había servido, en lugar del vino. "Me ahorcaría yo mismo intentando aprender, lo más seguro."

Había una anécdota vergonzosa en el pasado de Oberyn donde, de hecho, algo así había sucedido, para el deleite de su hija. "Empieza despacio, entonces. Dagas, armas ligeras. Permite que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al nuevo orden de tu brazo izquierdo."

El Comandante achicó sus ojos verdes en ligera sospecha, pero asintió ante el consejo brindado.

-¿_Por qué tardan tanto_? El Alfa en el Príncipe refunfuñó con hocico y colmillos. La Víbora siseó en duelo, contraatacando con un -¿_Por qué nos importa_?

Necesitando una distracción, Oberyn se fijó en el perfil del Matareyes. Intentó imaginar a Jaime Lannister en el lugar de Tyrion. Lo visualizó desnudo y empapado de sudor, jadeante bajo el acoso de la Víbora. Oberyn hasta incluyó el cuerpo esbelto de su paramore a la fantasía—adherida a las espaldas del Príncipe de Casterly Rock, mientras risillas juguetonas brotaban de sus labios morenos—Y Oberyn esperó. Esperó, por aquella usual mecha en sus tripas…

Su regazo se endureció ligeramente.

No obstante, la imagen mental no fue tan vigorizante, ni tan permanente. Oberyn curveó sus dedos adornados de anillos, confusión reinando sus sentidos. El Comandante era ciertamente apuesto, sí. Pero era admisible que especímenes más agraciados podrían encontrarse en el burdel del Meñique. Parte del mitológico carisma del Matareyes no estaba presente, mochado junto con su mano.

-_La maldición de los Beta, diría Ellaria_.Se decía que para un Alfa, un Beta era un estímulo tan insípido como pan mojado. Excepto que, Oberyn había puesto dicha maldición a prueba en múltiples ocasiones, y las consecuencias las había considerado decentemente placenteras como para procrear cuatro hijas. Jaime Lannister parecía destinado a ser la excepción a la regla.

Además, no ayudaba a la causa, su _peste_.

"No respondió a mi pregunta, Príncipe."

Oberyn parpadeó. "Podría decirse que su hermano y yo compartimos cierta sintonía. Tenemos temas en común, que sólo los Segundos Hijos comprenderían."

"¿Sólo eso?"

Oberyn produjo su mejor tono inocentón. "¿Qué más podría ser?"

Ser Jaime lo enfrentó cara a cara, las uñas saliendo de sus garras finalmente. "Cuando quiera saldar cuentas, Príncipe Oberyn, no lo haga con él. Él no fue parte de nada."

"Y usted fue parte de _todo_." Si Ser Jaime estaba dispuesto a pintarse un blanco en la espalda con tal de proteger a su hermanito, Oberyn sería el primer impresionado. Los Lannister no eran famosos por mantenerse juntos—muy a parte a rumores incestuosos. "¿Usted dio las ordenes?"

"No."

"Ya hemos establecido que Lord Tyrion tampoco. En tal caso, no veo porqué alguna clase justicia podría ser exigida de ustedes dos. No se preocupe, Lord Comandante."

"¿Así de fácil?"

Oberyn contuvo su boca por unos segundos, ninguno hombre despegando su mirada del otro. "Tengo el presentimiento que no es realmente de Lord Tyrion de lo que quiere hablar. ¿Cuál es la verdadera espina clavada en su lomo, Caballero Dorado?"

Ser Jaime respiró hondo. Se reajustó en su asiento en una comunicación corporal más abierta. Por un momento, la gala de Tywin se imprimió en sus ángulos duros. "… Sé que hubiera podido hacer algo."

Oberyn apoyó su rostro en sus dedos. "¿Algo?"

"Podría haber hecho algo por la Princesa y sus hijos."

"¿En contra de Ser Gregor Clegane? ¿A parte de Reyes, Montañas también son su especialidad?"

Un incrédulo bufido salió del caballero. "Estoy admitiendo dichosa culpa directo a su cara. ¿En serio, está tratando de regresármela?"

"Estoy siendo práctico. Sé que muchas cosas hubieran podido hacerse para proteger a mi hermana. Pero, un sólo hombre no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. La realidad de los hechos es que hubieras muerto junto con ellos."

Silencio.

Oberyn no dio penitencia, aunque tampoco, absolución. Tomó una rama de uvas de la mesa. Le retiró cinco frutos y los aventó al plato del Comandante antes de servir su propia boca.

"Mi turno para hacer una pregunta."

Ser Jaime tomó una uva con entrecejo arrugado. "¿Oh?"

"¿Es cierto lo que dicen sobre un oso en Harrenhal?"

Otra pausa. Más corta que la anterior.

Luego, una extraordinaria sonrisa cambió el semblante del caballero. "Le diré algo, Su Alteza: si nos acompaña en la cena de mañana, Lady Brienne podría mostrarle que tan cerca estuvimos del animal."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 6.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: **He encontrado un fic –en inglés- AU donde Jaime salva a Elia y a sus hijos y huyen a Dorne. Jaime nunca regresa a Desembarco del Rey, pero encuentra a Brienne siendo entrenada por Oberyn, y chispas vuelan por doquier. La pura premisa de la historia inspiró este capítulo, por ese escenario "What if." Lamentablemente, dicho fic no es Tyrion/Oberyn –sad face-, sino terminaría siendo mi fic favorito de todos los tiempos. Quien sabe, tal vez, haga mi propia versión… Y sigo debiendo el porno, maldita sea. ¡Lo siento!


	7. VII

"**Adueñado."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell. Pre-Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth. Insinuaciones de Jaime/Cersei y Ellaria/Oberyn.

**Resumen:** ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

**Rating:** Mature.

**Línea del tiempo:** Principios de la 4ta temporada, antes de la Boda Púrpura. He manipulado el tiempo transcurrido entre 4x01 y 4x02. En este fic Tyrion corrió a Shae antes de la boda, y el lapso entre los dos eventos será más prolongado por el bien de la trama.

**Notas:**

**(1.)** Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

**(2.)** El Mundo Necesita Tyrion/Oberyn. ¡Amo esta pareja, y es triste que no haya nada de ellos!

**[+]+[+]**

"_Este amor vengador que tengo_

_Quiere consumirte_

_Y luego escupirte."_

-Digital Daggers ("Fear the Fever").

**[+]+[+]**

**7.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"No luce como un Alfa."

Tyrion escogió una de las múltiples piezas de tela que una de las doncellas de Lady Olena le había puesto enfrente. Al lado opuesto de la cama, Sansa hacía lo mismo con la doncella de Cersei.

"¿Quién, mi lady?"

"Príncipe Oberyn."

Tyrion realzó sus cejas. "¿Cómo crees que debería ser un Alfa?"

"No lo sé exactamente… ¿Menos relajado?"

Tyrion sonrió. "Los cuentos de Ellaria Sand ciertamente están fascinándote. ¿Qué hay de malo en ser relajado? No todos los Alfas son ogros como mi padre."

Sansa lo tomó desprevenido con su soltura de más de tres palabras por día. "Es sólo que… Robb era un alfa. Jon también. Y ellos siempre se comportaron de manera distinta. Como si su título fuera un peso, no algo divertido."

Tyrion pensó bien, antes de abrir su boca a lo tonto. Tendría que mandarle a Sand una canasta de frutas, por el tiro de cuerda que había provocado. "Creo… que fueron otros factores los que los hacían serios. Tu hermano Robb era el heredero, y eso conllevaba mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Jon Snow, por otra parte, siempre lidió con lo contrario. Ser un bastardo… No es fácil." -_¿No es fácil? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? _Tyrion casi se abofeteó la frente. "Además, Snow sí tiene un sentido del humor, por más recóndito que lo esconda. Aparte de ser testigo de ello, fui causante."

Sansa no sonrió, ni preguntó por más detalles sobre meadas por murallas gigantescas—Lástima, porque una de las hazañas favoritas de Tyrion—pero, tampoco se apagó rotundamente con los recuerdos de su familia. Tyrion lo consideró una victoria.

"Sansa." Al ser invocada, los ojos de la chica se conectaron a los suyos. "Tienes razón. Oberyn Martell no es un Alfa acoplado a lo acostumbrado. Él cree en la equidad entre géneros, a tal nivel que planea llevar a una hija bastarda a la Boda Real. Créeme, ese es un avance a favor. Si nos remontáramos a la Era donde Omegas todavía abundaban, los Alfas no serían nada como el Príncipe." Por lo menos, eso había sido lo que había leído de pequeño, y lo que siempre había salido de la incesante boca de su padre. "He terminado con mis deberes. ¿Me necesitas para algo más, querida esposa?"

Sansa negó con su cabecita pelirroja. Tyrion se apresuró a dejar la recámara, aprensivo a lo que encontraría del otro lado.

La mesa estaba desocupada.

Tyrion avanzó un par de pasos, después de asegurar las puertas adjuntas.

"Todavía, no te he visto completamente desnudo."

¿Quién podía culparlo por casi terminar con la cara plantada en el suelo, al escuchar tal irreverencia? "Que catástrofe."

Oberyn sonrió, refundido más allá del centro del aposento. Estaba solo, reinando la oficina del Omega desde el diván incómodo que Tyrion no podía ni alcanzar, en sus mejores días. Sus largas piernas estaban dividas entre estar acostadas o levantadas, una rodilla por aquí, la otra rodilla por allá. Uno de los brazos del Príncipe caía del sillón con desdén, sus yemas a poca distancia del suelo.

Era una vista digna de apreciar en un momento de absorción. Cuando Tyrion hizo justamente eso, el efecto fue inmediato. El gusano entre sus piernas se endureció, ya sin protesta, de su mente o de su cuerpo. Aunque fue de nula ayuda, el Enano carraspeó su garganta. "¿A dónde se fue mi hermano?"

El cuerpo tendido se tornó hacia él, perezoso. Seductivo. "Asuntos serios de la Guardia Real que realmente no me importan."

Tyrion rodó sus ojos. Típico. Jaime no sabía cómo divertirse. Caminó hacia el Alfa con precaución. "Tuve una visita muy interesante esta mañana."

"Mm." Cazadoras pupilas oscuras se adhirieron a la silueta del Omega. "Define interesante."

Tyrion se detuvo. "De tu amante. La señorita Sand."

Algo de la soltura en Oberyn se solidificó con tensión. Una exhalación fue producida. "Lo siento. Ellaria es una romántica de corazón. Al olerte en mí, debió de haber llegado a sus propias conclusiones."

-_Así que, sigues acostándote con ella_. Tyrion hundió el pensamiento, tan repentinamente como había emergido. "No fue tan malo. Fue bastante informativa, a decir verdad."

Otro suspiro. "Como dije ya. Romántica. Tienes ideales fuertes respecto a nuestra… cultura. No significa que siempre tenga razón."

"En verdad, no fue tan malo. Considerando que mis testículos sobrevivieron el encuentro."

Una de las piernas de Oberyn se estiró hasta que la punta de su bota alcanzara a picotear el estómago de Tyrion. "Ellaria no te tocaría."

Ante otro suave empuje, Tyrion rodeó la bota con sus manos. "¿Por qué tan seguro?"

Oberyn aprovechó estar sujeto para empujar al Omega en su dirección. "Sin mi permiso para hacerlo, otro Alfa perdería la mano si lo intentara."

Tyrion se congeló. "Pero, ella es tú… ¿La lastimarías?"

"Ellaria conoce las reglas. Supongo que te compartió parte de su naturaleza durante esta _visita informativa_."

"Sí. Pero, aun así—"

"Ella me castraría si los papeles estuvieran al revés. Es imperdonable. En especial porque somos quienes somos, uno para el otro. Ella sabría _mejor_ que nadie, que una ofensa a mi territorio, multiplicaría mi ira."

Tyrion intentó encontrarle sentido a todo este embrollo. No pudo. Necesitaría más libros. "Justo cuando creo tener una clara idea en lo que me he metido, nuevas palabras salen de tu boca para removerme del piso firme."

Por la diversión brillando en los ojos del galán acastañado, lo tomó como cumplido. "¿Qué más te dijo?"

La distancia se había acabado entre los dos, y Tyrion ni se había dado cuenta. De repente, frente al león, una V de piernas esbeltas se postró a su disposición. Si la Víbora había querido distraerlo, lo logró. Todo lo que Tyrion pudo reproducir en su cabeza fue la repetitiva fantasía de follar lo que yacía entre las piernas del dornindense. "¿No… No está molesta?" -¿_O sintiéndose insultada_? Ser compartida con el Gnomo no debía dejar un rico sabor de boca.

Oberyn abrió sus túnicas con aire casual, desvelando la dureza bajo sus ropas interiores, lentamente. Parecía estar leyendo la mente de Tyrion, si la sutil ondulación de sus caderas podía tomarse como evidencia. "No lo sé. Podría estarlo. Nunca sabes con las mujeres."

Saliva llenó la boca de Tyrion. ¿Lo dejaría la Víbora? ¿Le permitiría encontrar asilo entre la suculenta fricción de su cuerpo? Tyrion sacudió su cabeza. -_Por los Siete, concéntrate. Nunca habías encontrado una pija tan antojable antes, no comiences a cegarte ahora_. "De ser tú, no creería prudente incitar su enojo. Especialmente, cuando verla desnuda debe ser doblemente apetecible, a comparación mía."

El torso del Martell se elevó de la superficie curvada del sofá, apoyándose sobre sus codos. "¿Cómo podría decidirlo, si no me dejas ver?"

Tyrion bufó. "Ya has visto lo más importante."

Oberyn lo atrapó con sus muslos y mirada lóbrega. Las manos de Tyrion se perdieron entre la textura dorada de las túnicas. Sólo el diván le impedía trepar más allá.

"Lo más dulce, sí. Pero me falta por conquistar. Quiero saber si tienes cicatrices. Si sentirás cosquillas cuando roce mis pulgares bajo tus brazos…"

Tyrion prefirió alimentarse de la franja de piel descubierta en el pecho aceitunado, que en sí, darle la cara al dueño. Fue más fácil. En contrataque, los muslos del Alfa se apretaron alrededor de la cintura de león, rítmica y letalmente. Para serenarlos, Tyrion acarició los duros muslos con la suavidad que solía acariciar los gatitos de Tommen. "No soy cosquilludo."

"¿De acuerdo con quién? ¿Tu lobilla?"

Tyrion frunció su ceño. "¿Sansa?"

"¿Me tiene ventaja? ¿Ella te ha visto desnudo?"

Whoa. Tyrion sintió su rostro comenzar a calentarse con la mera idea. Confusión se mezcló con disgusto. Sus instintos sobreprotectores se activaron. "¿Te incumbiría saberlo?"

Oberyn guardó silencio un momento. Sin embargo, Tyrion percibió sus ojos examinarlo de botas a melena. El tesorero lo detesto un poco, por hacerlo sentir tan inseguro en su propia piel. "La deseas. Lo pude ver desde el primer día que los vi interactuar en los jardines. Singular juego que tienen los dos entre manos: tratas de acercártele con cubierta de cordero, ella se aleja de ti, pretendiendo que no tiene instinto asesino en el fondo. Engaña a muchos, pero no a mí. Algún día, quizás estaría lista para devorarte."

"No sabes _nada_ de mi matrimonio." Tyrion gruñó en advertencia. En un tiempo impresionablemente rápido, el Lannister recordó con qué clase de persona se encontraba a solas. Recordó la confianza que _no_ existía entre ellos. Recordó que eran enemigos. "Muchos menos conoces a Sansa, como para—"

"Hablé con tu padre esta mañana."

Tyrion sintió todo su ser paralizarse, los primeros indicios de pasión tornándose en hielo. Sus manos se pasmaron. El anuncio fue el impulso necesario para levantar su rostro hacia la maldita Víbora. "Y por hablar, ¿quieres decir…?"

Pestañas negras volaron en preludio. Los labios del moreno se presionaron juntos en una mueca. "Debes entender. En esta clase de situación, es mejor llevar la delantera. Al no tener algo que esconder, Lord Tywin no tiene la última palabra."

Tyrion comenzó a luchar dentro de la jaula de muslos. "¿La última palabra? ¿Qué diablos le dijiste?"

Oberyn buscó tranquilizarlo, rodeando la espalda de Tyrion con uno de sus brazos. Algo de su arrogancia perdió fervor. Desafortunadamente, toda la respuesta que Tyrion necesitó, se dibujó en la reservada expresión que nació en el semblante del Príncipe.

A Tyrion sólo le quedo carcajear, ni una pizca de humor siendo detectable. "Lo sabe todo, ¿cierto? Le contaste sobre nosotros." En renovados esfuerzos, intentó deshacerse de todas aquellas extremidades que lo querían embobar. Huyó del brazo de Oberyn. Peló sus dientes cuando el rostro del Alfa quiso acercársele. Si en ese momento, el hombre intentaba _tocarlo_, Tyrion estaba certero de que le mordería los dedos. "¿Puedo preguntar por el día de mi ejecución, Lord Alfa? ¿O ni siquiera esa consideración piensas darme?"

Con gruñidos propios, Oberyn trató de contener al Omega, sin mucho éxito. Hizo todo lo posible por adueñarse del mentón de Tyrion, pero el león le fue elusivo hasta para eso. "Puedo darte un estimado de tiempo, pero no de muerte. Serás libre, una vez que la Boda Real transcurra su curso."

Era como si escuchara las palabras, pero en un idioma ajeno a su conocimiento. Tyrion se vio así mismo como títere descompuesto, destinado a sólo imitar y repetir lo que su Maestro intentaba instruir. "¿_Libre_?"

"Tu matrimonio con Lady Sansa será disuelto, como la Ley Alfa y Omega, lo exige."

Oh.

_Oh._

Por las tetas de todas las putas del Desembarco.

Tyrion estaba tan abrumado, tan furioso y sobrecargado de emociones distintas, que cuando su puño botó directo al pomposo rostro de Oberyn Martell, lo último que le importó fueron las consecuencias de asaltar a un Alfa con semejante violencia.

Sólo así, Tyrion fue liberado.

Lamentablemente, ni todo el espacio que la oficina podía darle, se sintió vasto para _respirar_. "¿Y qué seguirá? ¿Me convertiré en su linda esposa dornindense, destinada a limpiar su pito cuando acabe conmigo, cada noche, Su Majestad? ¿Debo sentirme privilegiado porque ahora contamos con la aprobación de mi Señor Padre, para poder follar?"

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál había sido el ángulo que había convencido a su padre de romper su matrimonio con Sansa, después de haber fastidiado tanto por conseguirlo?

Entonces, tan rápido como se lo preguntó, las piezas cayeron en su lugar adecuado. El rompecabezas se completó cínicamente.

-_Por supuesto. Todo se reduce a parir con ese hombre_. "Oh, no te molestes con explicaciones. Me siento tonto, por no haberlo visto antes. Uno de mis deberes como obediente esposa será darte un heredero, ¿cierto? Esa sería la única razón para que mi cabeza todavía perdurara en mi cuello, a estas alturas. Ese viejo quiere nietos, sin importar si tienen que salir de Sansa o de mí."

Oberyn estaba masajeando su quijada. No aportó nada nuevo, más que su silencio delatador. Bajo otras circunstancias, sería risible verlo tirado en el sofá, ojos engrandecidos, y pecho agitado.

Tyrion alargó su boca en una parodia de sonrisa que sabía que daba miedo. Bronn se lo había afirmado. "Si los Dioses son justos, lo que recibirá serán bebés desfigurados al igual que yo."

Todavía nada. Oberyn solamente se relamió los labios.

Tyrion se dio la vuelta, tirando copas en su camino. "O mejor aún, leones _puros_ para ti. Leones que tendrías que criar como _tuyos_. ¿Crees poder sobrevivir la hipocresía?" Colérico, guiado por el brote de inmensa desilusión en su pecho, Tyrion no se molestó con esperar a que Oberyn irradiara más encanto manipulador. No deseó darle la oportunidad de entumecerlo con feromonas o caricias dulces. Tumbando una silla del pequeño comedor que tenía armado en la oficina, el León optó por súbita retirada.

Súbita, desesperada, retirada.

-_León o Víbora, no hay diferencia. Ambos son unos cabezas duras_. No supo a donde se dirigía con exactitud al dejar su suite; todo lo que pensó fue estar lo más lejos del estúpido Alfa en su oficina. Tyrion necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba patear más objetos inertes para sentirse satisfecho. –¿_Quien diría que terminaría comprendiendo el dilema de Sansa y Cersei a este nivel? ¡Los Dioses debes estar enloqueciendo!_

Después de aquel maravilloso espectáculo, la culpa morando en el Omega por haber ingerido té de la Luna pocas horas atrás, se redujo precipitadamente, hasta no ser más que un bufido de incorpóreo vapor.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 7.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: **Debo decir que ponerles trabas primero a estos dos tontines, hará el porno reconciliatorio más sabroso. Lo prometo. Quería que pelearan, porque _tienen que_, conociendo sus temperamentos. Además, me encantan esos celos que todavía ni reconocen que son celos. –risa malévola- Para aquellos multishippers allá afuera: me gusta el Tyrion/Sansa (aunque Sansa no es mi gusto generalmente), y no tengo nada en contra del Ellaria/Oberyn, sin embargo, debo recalcar que la pareja principal, y final, es y será Tyrion/Oberyn. Sé que hacer monógamo a Oberyn sería algo WTF. Pero, para eso tengo el universo Alfa/Omega de mi lado. No puedes tener todas las tortas, Oberyn. Sorry. Así comienzan las infecciones.

Y por lo menos, sabemos que Tyrion se toma sus anticonceptivos seriamente.

Por ahora.

¿A quién engaño? ¡Levanten la mano el que quiera una Quimerita Marca Lannister-Martell, aparte de Hydra Delphine y de mí! :)

Este fic ahora tiene fanmix (mezcla de canciones), bajo el mismo nombre. Lo puedes encontrar en mi página de profile.

¡De nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios! –Les avienta galletas Oreo-

_**¡Ahora sí, a disfrutar la Quinta Temporada, motherfuckers!**_


	8. VIII

"**Adueñado."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell. Pre-Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth. Insinuaciones de Jaime/Cersei y Ellaria/Oberyn.

**Resumen:** ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

**Rating:** Mature.

**Línea del tiempo:** Principios de la 4ta temporada, antes de la Boda Púrpura. He manipulado el tiempo transcurrido entre 4x01 y 4x02. En este fic Tyrion corrió a Shae antes de la boda, y el lapso entre los dos eventos será más prolongado por el bien de la trama.

**Notas:**

**(1.)** Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

**(2.)** El Mundo Necesita Tyrion/Oberyn. ¡Amo esta pareja, y es triste que no haya nada de ellos!

**ADVERTENCIA DE CAPITULO:** Sexo heterosexual al principio, más no teman, que tiene un propósito.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Esta es mi manera de liberar_

_los sentimientos viviendo en lo profundo de mi_

_Este brillo negro, _

_que me parece gustar._

-Simon Curtis ("Flesh").

**[+]+[+]**

**8.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Había un tambor corriendo por sus venas. Bum. Bum. Bum.

Bum. Bum. Bum.

La encontró en el corazón de la diversión, una boca entre sus piernas, y manos desconocidas palpando sus pechos desnudos. Oberyn respingó ante el ataque de sensaciones, que verla rodeada de tantos sirvientes de carne, le provocó.

No cabía duda.

_Verla_, todavía lo ofuscaba con hirviente salacidad. Verla, escucharla, olfatear su esencia—Oberyn todavía deseaba a Ellaria Sand.

Arrancó las manos desconocidas de aquellos pezones cafés, brusco en su llegada, grosero en su manierismo.

Ellaria siempre estaba lista para él. Sus labios recibieron el beso sin alguna expresión de sorpresa. Sus bocas fueron contrincantes, más que amantes. Se mordieron, se lamieron, y se volvieron a morder. Las manos de Oberyn recorrieron toda planicie de piel a su alcance, apretando sus yemas hasta que sus caricias dolieran.

A su alrededor, los mirones suspiraron y gozaron. La prostituta todavía trabajaba en el núcleo de Ellaria, haciendo que cada moneda en su salario fuera desquitada. Sus administraciones fueron una reacción en cadena, que provocó gemidos de la garganta de Ellaria. Oberyn se alimentó de cada uno de ellos.

El dolor de su quijada se tradujo a pequeños dedos invisibles, jalando de sus músculos y huesos, jalando hasta abrir su cara en dos partes.

La imaginaria fue tan exquisita como las manos de Ellaria masajeando su miembro. Pequeños dedos espolvoreados de oro. Pequeños dedos, que habían tomado su rígido órgano con timidez en la primera ocasión. Pequeñas manos, que habían apretado a base de su propia experiencia. Pequeñas manos codiciosas, que una vez que habían ganado confianza, se habían dedicado a torturarlo.

Una vez que Ellaria llegó a la cima de su orgasmo, Oberyn se apoderó de su cuerpo por entero. La empujó hasta tenerla boca abajo sobre el lecho de finas telas. Rompió lo que quedaba de vestido, dejando sus nalgas tersas a su merced.

-_Sin pecas_. El Alfa bufó. En acompañamiento, una serie de imágenes de dos mejillas pálidas flotaron por su consciencia. Un trasero pecoso que Oberyn había acogido con sus palmas, _abriendo-abriendo-abriendo_, mientras su propia boca había _succionado-succionado-succionado…_

Oberyn desnudó sus dientes. Se rebeló ante la bestia viviendo bajo su piel. -_De esta cavidad humedad y dulce, encarné cuatro hijas_. Reafirmó, con otro inminente arremate. Debajo de él, Ellaria pareció gemir en acuerdo.

De este pedazo de carne, Oberyn había creado vida. Serpientes.

-_Leones_. El Alfa duplicó en reprimenda. -_Leones con cuatro patas que someterán a las víboras sobre la arena._

La posibilidad, la mera visión que Oberyn se permitió, bastó para clavar a Ellaria sobre la cama, sus caderas embistiendo sin control. Lo imaginó. Cerró sus ojos, y su mente intentó engañarlo, quiso obligarlo a ver Tyrion bajo sus empales, cimbrando sus puñitos alrededor de las sábanas justo como la Arena lo hacía en estos momentos. La repercusión de sus pelvis fue vulgar. El impacto duro de cadera contra glúteos, una oda de la que otros amantes se alimentaron, para llegar a su propio éxtasis.

Ellaria intentó hablar. Oberyn hundió su rostro contra un cojín, doblando su delgado cuerpo, hasta que sólo la mitad inferior de la mujer, se alzara en descaro.

Leones. Leones que bajo la guía de Oberyn, serían imparables.

-_Oh, el ego_. Tyrion se escabulló entre sus pensamientos, susurrando insolencia. -_Serán mis leones también, ¿recuerdas?_

Los dobleces internos de Ellaria lo conocían bien, supieron cuando ceder a su paso, y cuando endurecer sus canales para tumbarlo al abismo. Oberyn no produjo sonido aparte de sus jadeos, cuando el orgasmo le advirtió su cercano aterrizaje.

Al último momento, Oberyn extrajo su persona de Ellaria. Se tiró sobre la cama y permitió que su propio puño se encargara del resto.

Con un puño había empezado, parecía poético, que con otro puño, terminara todo esto.

El desenlace fue menos gozoso de lo esperado.

Oberyn no abrió sus ojos por un largo rato, perdiéndose en la melodía de gimoteos ajenos. A su lado, percibió el cuerpo de Ellaria acurrucársele.

_"Leones que tendrías que criar como tuyos. ¿Crees poder sobrevivir la hipocresía?"_

"Él… es todo lo contrario a lo que creí querer de este mundo."

Con finos dedos, Ellaria delineó el moretón naciendo en el pómulo del Príncipe. "Lo sé."

Oberyn abrió sus ojos, despacio. Parpadeó con languidez. "Debiste verlo. En su escandaloso coraje… he encontrado una pasión distinta. Me desafía, y yo sólo quiero…"

Más.

En el enojo de Tyrion Lannister, Oberyn había conocido profundo asombro. En sus rebeldes rabietas, las llamas dentro del Alfa habían crecido en intensidad y forma. En el veneno que había salido de los reclamos de su Omega, Oberyn había sentido orgullo.

Respecto.

Y ése era el problema.

Lo que aquel maldito Enano, estaba transformando en Oberyn.

"Sentir celos, nunca ha sido de mi gusto. Mucho menos la posesividad. Ser cualquiera de las dos cosas, siempre me pareció patético. Sin sentido. Nunca medí la lealtad de un amante con aquellos parámetros."

"Mentiroso." Ellaria besó su frente con la misma ternura que regalaba a sus hijas. "¿No crees que la venganza es un derivado de tu posesividad? No dejas ir a Elia, aun muerta. Cuidas tan celosamente su recuerdo, que en ocasiones te olvidas de los vivos, Oberyn."

Era la primera vez que Oberyn escuchaba a Ellaria hablar de esa manera. Sabiamente, la mujer rara vez tocaba el tema de su hermana, y siempre era la primera en querer distraerlo de las repercusiones de su sed de venganza. Durante todos estos años, habían compartido tanto, pero extrañamente no la raíz de la obsesión que lo alimentaba hasta el día de hoy.

"¿Lo detestas?"

"Mn. Un poco." Ellaria sonrió juguetona. Al ver la ceja del príncipe arquearse, una risa alargó el mohín picarón. "¿…O mucho? No lo sé. Es un Lannister, pero un Omega. No sé si estoy celosa de que me haya robado a mi hombre justo bajo mis narices, o por ocupar un puesto tan sagrado frente a los ojos de mi Diosa."

Todos los Dioses eran unos hijos de puta. No era de esperarse que Diosas Lysenas del Amor fueran la excepción.

Oberyn rodeó aquel rostro olivo con su palma derecha. Estudió las filosas facciones de Ellaria con una devoción, que a poco a poco, iba amenguándose en otro tipo de ternura. Una ternura menos carnal, y más platónica. "¿Todavía te aferras a esas ideas sentimentales sobre Omegas? ¿A pesar de cómo te han escupido en la cara?"

Si todo permaneciera igual entre los dos, Ellaria ya estaría mordiendo su pulgar para incitarlo, su cuerpo dispuesto a trepársele en segundo arrastre de deseo. Si todo permaneciera igual, Oberyn ya estuviera dentro de ella…

Oberyn la besó con delicadeza. Luego, suspiró, dejando su cabeza caer. "Está enfadado conmigo por entrometido. Nada nuevo en mí, como bien sabes." Fue incómodo atreverse a buscar por más sabiduría de Ellaria, pero sus opciones eran extremadamente cortas en este asunto. La ignorancia no le serviría. Tragándose una fracción de su orgullo, Oberyn bajó su voz a un susurro. "¿Algún consejo para contentarlo?"

Ellaria rodó sus ojos en blanco. "Oh, _Oberyn_." Aparentemente, harta del tema, la bastarda rodó lejos de sus toques y preguntas sonsas. Una de las chicas pelirrojas estuvo más de contenta en recibirla en sus brazos. "Cosa dulce. ¿Qué crees tú que se debe hacer, para aliviar el coraje de un amante?"

La prostituta de dientes chuecos, pero senos perfectamente asimétricos se sonrojó por la atención de ambos patrones. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo de compartir su punto de vista.

Entre risas, brotó un: "¿Me… disculparía?"

Ellaria sonrió. "Bien hecho." Y sus dedos supieron recompensar a la jovencilla.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Nada peor que comenzar tu mañana con los tartamudeos enfermizos de Maester Pycelle, la nariz altanera de Cersei, y la inmutable carota de su padre.

Tyrion y Sansa compartieron muecas de desdicha, mientras Joffrey le llevaba la contraria a todo lo que el Gran Septón decía, sobre el curso de la ceremonia matrimonial.

Jaime se escurría, de vez en cuando, entre los pseudo-invitados, pretendiendo patrullar el santuario, cuando lo que en verdad hacía, era tragarse sus bostezos a espaldas de Cersei y Tywin.

Al recién llegar al Septo de Baelor, sólo una vez, Tyrion había intentado acercarse a su padre. Y sólo una vez había bastado, para convencerse de que el ácido vivo en la mirada del viejo no debía tomarse a la ligera. _Aléjate de mí_, Tywin le había comunicado con quijada apretada y comando de Alfa, pasmando a Tyrion en la mitad de sus intenciones de acercársele. _Aléjate de mí, y mantente alejado._

Margaery Tyrell fue la primera en cansarse de los pleitos de Joffrey con Pycelle, y optó por sentarse en una de los escalones que la llevaría al altar. Al verla, Cersei refunfuñó, por millonésima vez, sobre las vulgares costumbres de su futura substituta.

-¿_Por qué me levanté el día hoy? No puedo recordarlo._ Tyrion soltó un profundo suspiro. –_Y ni siquiera un poco de tocino en mi estómago para soportar a estos buitres_.

Justo cuando Lady Olenna estaba a punto de mandar callar al Rey de Westeros de una manera sutil y diplomática, otro par de atracciones exóticas hicieron aparición por el Septo.

Cersei no pudo contener su mueca de desprecio, al ver a una bastarda pisar el santuario sagrado. En exclusiva ocasión, Lady Olenna indicó estar de su parte.

Fue imposible para Tyrion evitar echar un vistazo.

Oberyn Martell fue un remolino de color y arrogancia en su llegada, bajando los escalones del brazo de Ellaria, como si visitara el lugar todos los días. Hasta se encontraba sonriendo.

Tyrion mordió su lengua, después de apartar su atención del par. -¿_Qué diablos hace aquí? Una inhalación de Cersei cerca de nosotros, y sabrá que tan amigas se han vuelto nuestras esencias._

Porque si Cersei se enteraba, a la mierda los delicados planes de Tywin Lannister, sobre esperar. Cersei anunciaría por todo Desembarco que su hermanito, aparte de ser un fenómeno, también era una perra en celo. Tyrion la creía capaz hasta de retacarlo en una cela por adulterio, pues poco le importaría a Cersei, las Leyes susodichas de Alfas y Omegas.

Fue debido a aquellos profundos miedos, que cuando absolutamente _ninguna_ reacción más allá de la usual, vino de su hermana, Tyrion frunció su ceño en sospecha.

"Lady, Sansa, un gusto verla de nuevo." Sand se paró justo frente a su esposa, sonriendo como si no estuviera causando la peor bilis.

Tyrion actuó rápido. "Querida, ¿por qué no tomamos asiento? Este ensayo va para largo." Y tomó a Sansa del brazo, llevándola hasta las últimas filas de los bancos acomodados por el Septo.

"No quieres que hable con ella."

Tyrion esperó a que Sansa se sentara. "No en este momento. Estar cerca de Sand podría perjudicarnos, considerando que tan morada la Reina Regente se está poniendo. Lo último que queremos es atraer su atención."

Sansa continuó estudiando el gentío en la plataforma principal, pero asintió a las excusas de su esposo con obediencia. Tyrion volvió a suspirar, sólo que ahora, en frustración. Sansa había amanecido en sus peores humores, totalmente retrocediendo en desenvolvimiento con él, y otros.

Tyrion acomodó su persona dos bancos detrás de la chica, dándole su espacio, y necesitando uno propio. -¿_Dónde está Podrick? Necesito vino para sobrevivir esto. _Sobó su sien para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a invadirlo.

"Tú también te casaste en esta cueva, ¿cierto?"

Tyrion apretó sus parpados caídos. Sonrió ante las agallas del hombre. "¿En busca de otro moretón, Príncipe?" Susurró en igual entonación, instintivamente acercando su cabeza hacia atrás, donde la voz de Oberyn provenía.

"¿Podrías imaginarte lo que hubiera sucedido si Lord Tywin hubiera pensado en invitarme a la fiesta de su hijo menor?"

Tyrion agitó su cabeza. "Considerando que en aquel entonces, no tenía un celo con el que sacarte de los prostíbulos, dudo que me hubieras rescatado de mi destino."

"Los Dioses conspiraron más de una década atrás para que te conociera. Tal vez, hubieran conspirado por segunda ocasión, para permitir que te raptara lejos de aquí."

Tyrion tragó saliva. Su cuerpo se estremeció. No supo si tomar en serio lo dicho. ¿Qué podría considerarse como juego, en este cansado baile que tenía con la Víbora? ¿Cuándo creer? ¿Cuándo no?

Ante su silencio, Oberyn atravesó otra frontera, presionando contra el mismo aire hasta que su aliento besara la nuca de Tyrion. "…Camina conmigo."

Tyrion alejó su cuello. "No."

Una pausa.

Tyrion sonrió en genuina maldad. ¿Cuántas personas le decían No a este granuja?

Frente a ellos, Pycelle estaba haciendo su propia versión de adulaciones frente a Joffrey, queriendo convencerlo de recitar las palabras que lo sellarían de por vida con su hermosa novia. Cerca del monumento del Guerrero, Ellaria Sand estaba conversando con Varys. Tyrion se preguntó si la Araña trataría de atosigar a la mujer hasta meterla a un barco de regreso a Dorne, como había querido hacer con Shae.

"No confío en ti por entero. Tú no confías en mí… Pero, créeme, que cuando te ofrezco una disculpa… mis palabras son sinceras. Lo que hice, lo hice para protegerte. Y valdrá la pena tu furia."

Tyrion sostuvo su respiración.

"Cada una de las personas en este edificio tiene sus propios planes, sus propios objetivos. Míralos… Vistiendo sus máscaras, fingiendo servir a un chiquillo preferirían patear en la entrepierna, que obedecerle."

"No debiste traer a tu amante a este lugar, entonces. Cersei la hará pasar de arena a cenizas, si la provocas lo suficiente."

"Ellaria es una Alfa. Poco podría hacerle un Beta disfrazado de feromonas artificiales."

Tyrion ladeó su mentón en incógnita total. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Oberyn se tomó un momento, antes de responder. "Tu hermana… No es una Alfa, como hace creer. Admito que al principio, caí en su engaño fácilmente. Pero ahora que la tengo a corta distancia, dentro de un lugar tan constrictivo… La Reina es sólo una Beta. Su esencia es… artificial."

Tyrion no pudo cerrar su mentón, por un buen rato.

Cersei _no_ era una Alfa, como todos pensaban.

Sino una simple Beta, justo como Jaime.

¿Su hermana estaba tan obsesionada con tener los privilegios de un hombre, que hasta sus feromonas usurpaba para sentirse superior? ¡Resultaba hasta ridículo imaginarlo! ¿Un Beta perfumándose de esencia Alfa cada mañana, con la misma cotidianidad con la que vestía su fragancia de jazmín?

-¿_Desde cuándo?_ Tywin debía estar enterado, puesto que si tales engaños habían sido identificados por Oberyn… Nada se le pasaba a la nariz experta de su padre. El hombre _debía_ de saber todo al respecto. Por los Siete Infiernos, ¡quizás hasta había sido su idea!

La dicha que invadió a Tyrion no tuvo límites. –_Haz sido descubierta por la persona que más detestas en este mundo, querida hermana. Eres totalmente transparente para mí_.

Un resoplido suave cerca de su nuca, lo hizo regresar al presente. "Parece que te he hecho feliz, sin querer. Tu olor se ha endulzado como cubos de azúcar."

Tyrion no respondió con palabras. Se levantó del banco con destreza. Emprendió camino silencioso al segundo piso del Septo, abandonando a su esposa. No miró atrás, ni una sola ocasión.

El mármol bajo sus pies estaba tan limpio, que podía usarse de espejo. El eco de las botas de Oberyn, a la par de sus propios pasos, le aceleró el corazón. Tyrion comenzó a respirar con más urgencia. Sangre roja bombeó por sus venas en mayor intensidad… La anticipación le dio alas, y las ansías el _poder,_ por el que Cersei tanto babeaba. Tyrion se sintió valiente, aventurero de una forma que no tenía nada que ver con un escudo y un hacha. Se sintió temerario.

Justificado.

"_Su—Su Majestad. Se parara justo aquí. Justo frente a la estrella de siete picos—Lady Margaery, usted esperará hasta que—hasta que las palabras del Septón Supremo…"_

Tyrion había estudiado cada esquina de la capital durante la preparación para el asedio de Stannis, y sabía que no había otra persona que conociera este Septo y sus pequeños lugares secretos, tan perfectamente como él, aparte del mismo Baelor I.

"_Cubrirá con su capa real a la novia, para así entonces, cubrirla con su protección."_

Al final, el Omega escogió parte del ala custodiado por las estatuas de la Anciana y del Extraño, frenando en la protección de lo desconocido. A pesar de conocer escondites aún más privados, una parte de él quería ser expuesto, quería _peligrar_. Hacer lo que nunca había hecho con Shae. Tyrion inspiró hondo y aplanó sus hombros contra la pared de mármol.

Aguardó.

Aun en acecho, Oberyn supo disimular su presencia entre las sombras. Le hizo honor a su sobrenombre, deslizándose sin ser detectado por ojo enemigo. Tyrion lo ató con su mirada en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance, estirando su rostro a las alturas. El tiempo pareció dejar de existir. Todo lo que importó fue su sintonía compartida.

"Aceptaré tu disculpa, bajo tres condiciones."

Oberyn plantó su brazo derecho alrededor del cuerpo opuesto al suyo. A tan corta distancia, Tyrion se percató de los suaves jadeos suspirando del Alfa. "Nómbralas."

"Primero…" Tyrion capturó la mano libre del hombre entre las suyas. Haló de ella. "Levántame."

La experiencia de ser erguido del suelo, fue acompañada del trasfondo casi tétrico de la voz de Pycelle, continuando con el protocolo que guiaba cada boda en esta podrida ciudad…

"… _se declararán selladas sus dos almas, atándolas como una sola." _

Aunque sus bocas todavía no se unieron, el resto de sus cuerpos se enredaron entre sí. Las manos de Tyrion se engancharon en el cuello del Alfa, y sus piernas cortas se anclaron en las curvas de la cintura contrapuesta. Oberyn demostró ser tan fuerte, que con un sólo brazo le dio soporte, sosteniéndole de su trasero sin decoro alguno. La pared de mármol funcionó como su otro cimiento.

Tyrion restregó su rostro por el de Oberyn, en caricia primitiva. Sus jadeos, y bufidos, se mezclaron. Ambos se inhalaron, y se exhalaron. Se saludaron con su esencia, entablando una comunicación más allá de la comprensión mundana. Tyrion enterró sus dedos en el corto cabello castaño. Gruñó, al reconocer esencias ajenas en su Alfa.

"En segunda: me dirás que tanto me deseas. Sin mentir."

Una sonrisa a labio abierto, mostró la disposición del Príncipe. "Desde que tu puñito voló hacia mi cara, no ha habido otra cosa en mi mente… más que follarte hasta que no puedas caminar." Sin vergüenza alguna, Oberyn onduló sus regazos oprimidos, ambas durezas encontrándose, y disfrutándose. "Te he deseado tanto… que ni seis comerciantes de carne, mujeres y hombres, me pudieron comprar con sus encantos—Los encontré repulsivos. Te he estado deseando tanto… que ni el coño de la mujer que he amado por años, pudo saciarme."

Tyrion se tragó un maullido, ocultando su rostro en el pescuezo de Oberyn, su pelvis disfrutando de la fricción.

"No pude ni derramar mi semilla dentro de ella—¿Ves? Hasta eso te pertenece a ti. Cada gota."

En una locura, en su lujuriosa ceguera, Tyrion clavó sus dientes en la garganta de su Verdugo. –_Porque, me has matado, Oberyn Martell._ En reacción, el moreno lo presionó con la pared en doble refuerzo. Sus regazos embistieron hacia un mismo fin, aunque podría ser que no de la forma más agraciada.

"Nombra tu tercera."

"_Se mirarán uno al otro, y repetirás las siguientes palabras…" _

Tyrion ya ni podía recordarla. Dejó que su pito—¿su corazón?—decidiera por él: "Bésame."

"…_Soy suyo y ella es mía, desde hoy, hasta el final de mis días."_

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 8.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: **-Levanta su copa en brindis- Si Cersei y Jaime pueden salirse con la suya de follar en el Septo, también Oberyn y Tyrion. Que lo disfruten. La fiesta continuará hasta el próximo capítulo, no se preocupen. El Porno Duro se Acerca. Por cierto, no se imaginan lo difícil que fue escribir sobre la estructura del lugar :C Y sé que en la serie, no se miran bancos en el Septo, pero en la descripción de los libros, se mencionan. (¡Necesitaba bancos, maldita sea! xD)

Como podrán imaginarse, Ellaria/Oberyn ha llegado a su fin en este fic. No diré que será fácil para los personajes, ni algo de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, Oberyn ya tiene demostrado que el Alfa sólo quiere a una persona. Ahora, será turno de Tyrion para reconocer lo que siente.

Reitero, no sé que estoy haciendo con la trama. Todavía no sé si aventurarme a la Boda Purpura o simplemente irme por el terreno AU. Este fic no estaba estructurado para ser tan largo. Sólo quería que existiera Oberyn/Tyrion en el fandom :) Tengo planeado Mpreg, oh sí, pero esto de la muerte de Joffrey me complica muchas cosas con el desarrollo. Y obviamente, no querría matar a Oberyn. La verdad, necesitaría ayuda de un Beta (y tiempo) en caso de expandirme por toda la 4ta temporada. ¿Voluntarios?

Gracias de nuevo a los que leen. A los tímidos que les gusta este fic, por favor dejen su opinión, por más corta que sea, puesto que le doy tiempo considerable a mi escritura en tiempos cruciales de mis estudios de la universidad. A los que ya compartieron su opinión, ¡gracias por millonésima vez! –les avienta más oreos- Me voy a continuarle con el porno, si tienen pedidos (eje, posiciones) especiales que quieran leer, déjenmelos en un review :3

DE NUEVO, LES RECUERDO, ESTE FIC TIENE MARAVILLOSO FANMIX, Y LE HE AGREGADO UNAS CANCIONES EXTRAS.


	9. IX

"**Adueñado."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Fandom:** Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell. Pre-Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth. Insinuaciones de Jaime/Cersei y Ellaria/Oberyn.

**Resumen:** ¿Un Omega en Celo, suelto por la Capital? Hablaba de peligro seguro. Oberyn tan siquiera quería asegurarse de que medidas justas fueran aplicadas a este tipo de situación—Y no, su interés no tenía nada que ver con el gruñido naciendo en su garganta, o la dureza de sus músculos, preparándose para defender lo que había descubierto _primero_ que nadie…

**Rating:** Mature.

**Línea del tiempo:** Principios de la 4ta temporada, antes de la Boda Púrpura. He manipulado el tiempo transcurrido entre 4x01 y 4x02. En este fic Tyrion corrió a Shae antes de la boda, y el lapso entre los dos eventos será más prolongado por el bien de la trama.

**Notas:**

**(1.)** Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

**[+]+[+]**

"_Es tan contagioso, me gira las paginas_

_Me tiene toda ansiosa; él es todo lo que he esperado_

_Me mantiene siempre en la incógnita; es tan espontaneo_

_Es tan persuasivo_

_Y yo soy su dama."_

-Truth Hurts ("Addictive.")

**[+]+[+]**

**9.**

**[+]+[+]**

El frenesí entre los dos, resultó ser destructivo para la suite.

La torre en la que los Dornienses habían sido hospedados había sido una elección basada en una sola estrategia: lo más lejos posible de los Tyrells. Lo más lejos de _todo_. Tyrion no había imaginado que terminaría resintiendo la decisión.

Llegar a la habitación de Oberyn fue un viaje que tomó tres interrupciones de manoseos y besuqueos. Aunque a Tyrion le había preocupado ser visto, parte de la naturaleza temeraria del Príncipe se le había contagiado durante la trayectoria. Cada vez que Tyrion había pensado en la posibilidad de ser descubiertos antes del tiempo acordado por su padre, el recuerdo del engaño que rodeaba a Cersei, sólo le había impulsado a saborear la ventaja que recién había ganado.

Ahora, ante la escandalosa caída de objetos decorativos hacia el piso, Tyrion sólo pudo soltarse en risas sobre la mesa despojada. Oberyn lo aplastó contra la primera superficie que su habitación les ofreció, sin esperar a llegar a la cama.

"Me… Me encanta la… mmm… decoración." Su cinturón se había perdido desde hacía un rato. Su jubón, que ya había sido abierta a jalones durante el camino del Septo hasta acá, fue partida en dos junto con la túnica interior.

Oberyn le respondió con un beso que emprendió camino en su boca, y delineó una recorrido hasta su mentón, cuello, clavícula y pecho.

Al sentir su pezón ser succionado, Tyrion dejó salir un ligero grito, nunca encontrado sus nódulos tan sensibles a la estimulación, hasta este momento. Se sujetó de los hombros del Príncipe, mientras seguía jadeando como pez fuera del agua. Temió comenzar a babear, pero no había escapatoria a la dedicación de Oberyn.

"¡Dioses!"

Una mordida jaló de su pezón. Tyrion gimió inútilmente. Dio una patada en su deslumbramiento. Oberyn capturó la pierna, y aprovechó para restregarla, hasta llegar a su glúteo.

Tyrion le jaló del cuello. "Vuelve."

Cuando el rostro ruborizado de ojos salvajes, y piel transpirada, hizo lo indicado, Tyrion sintió el fondo de su estómago desaparecer. Amparó el rostro de Oberyn con sus manos. Sus pulgares acariciaron los contornos de barba, suave y delicadamente, cuando todo lo demás era caótico y descontrolado. Oberyn estaba despeinado, su piel teñida con tonos purpuras y rojos. No lució como un Alfa, en esos instantes.

No lució como una víbora, tampoco.

Se besaron lentamente. Ninguno cerró los ojos por completo, ante el saboreo de sus labios. Tyrion deslizó sus manos hacia el pecho del Alfa, reafirmándose de los músculos planos y la falta de senos—No podía negarlo, _extrañaría_ los senos—Sin embargo, al sentir a Oberyn respirar hondo, Tyrion encontró una nueva dimensión erótica al terreno extranjero. Sonriendo, rompió el beso. Se recargó sobre la pared donde Oberyn lo había plantado, y sintiéndose ebrio en algo más fuerte que vino, comenzó a desbrochar lo que quedaba de vestimenta superior.

Su bota pateó de nuevo.

"Pensé que querías verme como el día que nací."

Oberyn captó el comando velado. Prosiguió a seguir con el protocolo, desatando y retirando sus ropas coloridas. El camisón interno de color naranja, fue abierto con más descaro hasta quedar colgando de sus brazos. Tyrion aventó una bota al suelo. Oberyn le ayudó con la otra. De repente, la cercanía entre los dos fue peligrosa, y terminaron distrayéndose de nuevo.

"Lo que quiero es tomarte—Justo aquí."

Fue el turno de Tyrion para familiarizarse con las planicies morenas del Alfa. Besó la superficie de una pectoral. "Mmm. Sí, sí." Sus manos jalaron del camisón de Oberyn, preparándose. "Mi pobre Alfa ha sufrido suficiente, ¿mm?"

Oberyn desató los pantaloncillos de ambos con una coordinación de la que Tyrion ya no era capaz. Sólo le quedo jadear en espera. Jadear, besar, mojarse hasta sentir un riachuelo salir de su eje. Su pantalón se le unió a sus botas, y cuando bajó su mirada, encontró el órgano erecto de su amante.

La madera de la mesa era cálida contra la piel de su trasero, aunque demasiado dura. Cuando Tyrion fue levantado, fue un alivio. Rodeó el cuello de Oberyn con sus brazos. Sus frentes cayeron juntas, y ambos suspiraron cuando sus cuerpos se intercalaron.

Oberyn no dio respiro. Embistió a la primera oportunidad.

Tyrion fue literalmente, _clavado_ contra la pared. Sólo le sobró producir sonidos poco dignos, así como sujetarte de cualquier forma posible.

Las manos de Oberyn fueron eficientes en manejar su peso, ayudándole con el antiguo danzón de _subir y bajar-subir y bajar-subir y bajar,_ hasta que el ritmo fuera lo único en lo que pudieran concentrarse.

Cada palabra que había salido de su Alfa parecía encontrar validez con el contacto brutal de sus cuerpos. El nivel de deseo del que Oberyn había hablado, se tradujo a gruñidos desatados; al rebote crucial de sus regazos, mientras el Alfa se encargó del trabajo duro. A Tyrion no le quedo duda de su honestidad, al ser demolido por completo en un solitario rincón de la suite, piernas abiertas, parpados cerrados y boca colgada en incomprensibles gemidos.

Jugo corrió por sus muslos. Sudor los cubrió. Saliva fue compartida entre el vaivén de sus caderas.

La semilla de Tyrion fue la primera en expulsarse, inútil ante el potente placer hirviendo desde su coño. Tyrion pintó parte del abdomen de Oberyn, y su Alfa sólo carcajeó ante su victoria.

Tyrion mordió su oreja en represalia. "A la cama—Antes que me partas en dos, bestia."

Una nalgada resonó por la suite. Sin embargo, la razón de Tyrion para saltar dentro del abrazo del Alfa, fue la sensación de un pulgar adentrándose al único orificio que residía vacío. Tyrion liberó un entretenido hilo de maldiciones que Oberyn disfrutó sin reparo.

"Y me llaman a mi glotón."

Oberyn pausó su coito momentáneamente, mientras caminaban a la cama de huéspedes. Su pulgar masajeó sin cesar la entrada pulsante de su Omega, jugueteando, y a la vez, siendo firme con su amenaza.

Estremecido, Tyrion se dejó caer en el colchón. Su cabeza dio vueltas, al igual que sus entrañas.

Oberyn permaneció de pie frente a él. Terminó de desvestirse con calma, su pija siempre en alto, rojiza con su necesidad de regresar a Tyrion. Desde su posición, Tyrion podía notar la hinchazón de su nudo formándose en la base del órgano. El Omega solamente lo había tenido dentro en una ocasión—La noche que había inaugurado todo. Desde entonces, Oberyn había sido cauteloso, puesto que las consecuencias al cuerpo de Tyrion habían sido notables. Sin olvidar, que el tema de futuras concepciones, todavía seguía siendo un fantasma entre los dos. Todavía no le daban voz, ni mucho menos vida.

"Debo advertirte." Oberyn comentó con aire casual, un puño alrededor de su pija, y una rodilla sobre la cama. "Una vez en mi cama, no te permitiré dejarla."

"La gente comenzará a sospechar."

"Déjalos. Que la curiosidad los enloquezca."

Tyrion suspiró, y al mismo tiempo, sonrió. "_Oberyn_."

El Príncipe alzó sus cejas. "Tyrion."

Al Lannister no le quedo opción más que bufar por su nariz. "¿Qué haces todavía hasta allá?"

"Te estoy admirando, ¿no es obvio?" Y los movimientos alrededor de su miembro, dejaron claro la _clase_ de admiración que estaba administrando. "Admirando a mi León."

Demasiado parecido a los tiernos "Mi león" de Shae. Tyrion se sonrojó. "Te dije que no te perdías de mucho."

Oberyn no respondió inmediatamente. Se reacomodó encima de Tyrion fácilmente, encontrando refugio entre las piernas cortas de su Omega. Se apoyó en sus codos para alinear su rostro arriba del de Tyrion. "No. Me he perdido de bastante, diría yo."

Tyrion no le creyó, a pesar de estar sintiendo la dureza del hombre para comprobarlo. Aun estando con Shae, para Tyrion no le había sido tan fácil caer por rimas favorecedoras sobre su físico. "De acuerdo. Permaneceré atado a tu cama de hoy en adelante, no tienes que adularme."

Oberyn tomó su mentón entre sus dedos. "Hablo en serio."

Tyrion tragó saliva. Había sospechado, que en el fondo, Oberyn Martell siempre hablaba en serio. "Yo también." Acogió el torso del Alfa con sus palmas, comenzando a recorrer la amplia espalda. "Ahora, termina lo que empezaste."

La cama habló más que la pared, ciertamente.

Oberyn lo folló justo como había anhelado, haciendo al colchón y a Tyrion chillar al unísono. El cuerpo del Omega se adaptó a todo lo que su Alfa le lanzó. Su coño lubricó hasta que las sabanas se empaparon, y esta ocasión, el dolor de ser estirado anormalmente fue mínimo. El nudo lo llenó, y Tyrion aceptó el trato con gula y piernas temblorosas. Cuando su pito se volvió a endurecer, Oberyn se encargó de él con la manipulación de sus dedos, destruyendo lo que quedaba de coherencia en él.

"Podría vivir así toda mi vida, pegado a ti." Oberyn el susurró, mientras su cadera rotaba y rotaba. "Follándote todo el día."

Tyrion lo imaginó. Sólo pudo retorcerse en delectación.

"Lo hubiera hecho en el Septo. Tus lindos gritos hubieran creado un eco maravilloso. Tal vez tu hermana hubiera sentido celos—Los Dioses bien saben que esa mujer necesita ser tomada por un Alfa de verdad."

-_La mato_. Fue el vertiginoso pensamiento. –_La mato si intenta estirar sus garras hacia ti._

Cuando otro orgasmo causado por la fricción en su interior lo arrasó entre medio de sus celos, Tyrion sólo pudo mirar el techo de la recamara y jadear. Encima de él, su Alfa se sentó en cuclillas, para soltar un gemido feroz, su tórrida semilla siguiéndole. Sus dientes blancos se asomaron en una sonrisa gloriosa, dedicada solemnemente a su amate.

Tyrion sonrió de regreso, aunque con tenue intensidad, demasiado aturdido. Apretó sus paredes internas en pícara felicitación.

Las manos de Oberyn recorrieron su pecho, mientras descendían de la nube de euforia y feromonas. Tyrion lo dejó explorar, percibiendo cada caricia íntimamente. Cuando los dedos rozaron sus costados, volvió a abrir sus ojos.

"Te lo dije, no soy cosquilloso."

Oberyn materializó un ridículo puchero. "Lo eres. Sólo debo encontrar el lugar adecuado."

Tyrion bostezó. "Si tomo una siesta, ¿despertaré encadenado?"

Oberyn lamió restos secos de la semilla de Tyrion de sus dedos. "Tendrás que tomar el riesgo."

Tyrion lo tomó. Se sintió demasiado exhausto, como para permanecer despierto.

Tiempo después, despertó con la sensación de vacío que sólo pudo pertenecer a su Alfa retirándose de su núcleo. Tyrion gimió confundido, pero Oberyn le susurró frases de aliento para que regresara a su siesta.

Extrañamente, soñó con fuego valyrio.

**[+]+[+]**

Oberyn observó al león dormir, desde la silla opuesta a la cama. Ingirió en detalle el vulnerable estado, del que debería ser un enemigo. Pensó en Elia, en lo que ella pensaría de aquel bebé que había querido cargar en sus brazos, para nada asustada con su apariencia.

Pensó en Elia, para cerciorarse si parte del arraigado odio por los Lannister todavía se asociaba con el Omega.

_-¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras vivido, querida hermana? ¿Qué dirías sobre esto? _

Había tapado a su amante con las sabanas, y el león aparentaba estar acostumbrado a dormir desnudo. Oberyn lo miró retozar, estirarse, murmurar entre sueños, estirar un brazo en búsqueda de otra persona a su lado.

"_Ve con él_." Los recuerdos de su hermana parecieron cuchichearle. "_Rodéalo en tus brazos, como yo quise hacerlo_."

Oberyn retornó a la cama con una copa de vino en compañía. Se escurrió bajo las sábanas hasta cubrir la espalda del Enano con su pecho y brazo. Tyrion continuó soñando, confiando de una manera, que no lo hacía despierto.

Todo se reducía a tomar una decisión: seguir odiando, o desprenderse del odio para darle raíz a otra emoción. Oberyn aún pensaba en venganza. Oberyn aún pediría por justicia. Oberyn no descansaría hasta obtenerla.

Sólo tenía que aceptar, que más de una razón, los Dioses habían tenido para guiarlo a Desembarco del Rey.

"…Huh. Sin cadenas."

Oberyn sonrió. Apretó su brazo. Devolvió el susurro. "Sólo las de carne y hueso."

Se originó una pauta de silencio adormilado. Tyrion se movió bajo las sábanas hasta que le fuera posible estar boca arriba. Desde ese ángulo, Oberyn podía medir la longitud de su cicatriz.

"Es raro. El día apenas comienza, y no me siento con ganas de levantarme para continuar con él."

"Entonces, no lo hagas."

"No es así de fácil."

Oberyn levantó su rostro para recargarlo en su brazo doblado. "Cuéntame sobre los asuntos que tienes que resolver hoy."

Tyrion era un experto para muecas cómicas, y hoy no fue la excepción. "Bueno. Para empezar, tomar un baño. Apesto. _Tú_ también… Tengo una cena que planear para esta noche. Aunque antes de eso, sigo siendo Maestro de Moneda, así que todavía quedan huecos en los libros de Meñique con los cuales jalarme los pelos… Ah. Y probablemente le deba Lady Sansa una disculpa, por dejarla tan abruptamente en el ensayo de bodas."

Oberyn jaló de la sábana para ir ganando vista del pecho desnudo del Omega. "¿'Lady Sansa'?"

Tyrion pareció pensar bien lo que iba decir. "Será mejor irme acostumbrando a denominarla de la forma que siempre tuvo que ser. Sansa nunca perteneció con un Lannister, de todas maneras."

"Te importa mucho la chica, ¿cierto?"

"Sansa… no tiene a nadie." Y aquellos ojos decaídos se tornaron hacia Oberyn. "Por lo menos, me prometí que la protegería hasta donde me fuera posible. Debí adivinar, que no podría cumplir algo así. No en este lugar."

Oberyn torció su entrecejo. "Me gustaría decirte que podríamos darle refugio en Dorne. Pero, tu padre insistió en que Lady Sansa no podría irse de aquí. Únicamente puedo garantizar tu libertad. No la de ella."

"Libertad." Tyrion hizo una mueca. "¿En verdad será libertad lo que obtendré?"

"Después de la disolución de tu matrimonio será libertad, bajo los términos de que si… deseas ser libre de mí, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmela. No te tendré en contra de tu voluntad. Es lo que quería explicarte ayer…" Oberyn sonrió. "Pero tú eres el dueño de las palabras. Me la robaste todas."

Tyrion expresó suspicacia total. "No puedes, le dijiste a mi padre que—"

"Sólo negociamos con tu libertad. Que lord Tywin haya armado sus propias ilusiones sobre futuros nietos… Bueno, ¿quién puede negarle a un viejo sus sueños de ver crecer su descendencia?"

"Oberyn…"

"Después de ser reconocido como un Omega—por tan poco apreciado que pueda ser por estas tierras—disfrutarás de los beneficios de tu título cuando quieras, cómo quieras, donde quieras. Heredarás mi apellido, y la posición social que se conlleva al ser mi cónyuge. Serás parte de mi familia—Muy aparte de que en verdad seamos una pareja, o no."

Tyrion se levantó del colchón. "¿Por qué?"

Oberyn acomodó un rizo dorado lejos del rostro atónito frente a él. "Porque… Es lo que un verdadero Alfa hace por su Omega. Es mi deber."

Cuando Tyrion bajó su mirada las sábanas, Oberyn levantó su mentón de nuevo.

"Pero, no me malentiendas, Tyrion Lannister. Te deseo. Te deseo de una manera que no he deseado a nadie más. Eso nunca cambiará. Si quieres _estar_ conmigo, yo _estaré_ contigo. Si quieres darme un hijo, u otra bella hija, estará bien. Si no, también. Si no quieres verme de nuevo…" Un bufido de su nariz, aligero su discurso. "…no te culparía."

El hombrecillo relamió sus labios. "Y eso que dijiste que eras malo con la palabras."

Oberyn apuntó hacia su cabeza. "Tal vez, estoy aprendiendo. Tu puñetazo debió de haber ajustado algo acá adentro."

Tyrion volvió a acostarse. Él mismo reacomodó el brazo de Oberyn sobre su estómago. "Es verdad: estás medio desquiciado, Oberyn Martell."

"Pero un desquiciado honesto, espero."

Tyrion le sonrió por un breve instante. Luego, un aire solemne le llenó sus facciones. Por un momento, Oberyn sintió un nudo en sus entrañas.

"La noche de mi celo, acababa de despedirme de alguien importante para mí. Nunca he tocado a Sansa, porque yo ya estaba durmiendo con alguien más, desde antes de casarme con ella… Una prostituta que traje del norte. La mandé lejos de aquí, para evitar que mi padre le cortara la cabeza."

Oberyn comprendió mejor la peste a miseria de aquel día. La falta de cuidado, y la rebeldía tras las tácticas del Omega. "La amas."

"Creo… que la _amaba_. Es increíble, pocos días han transcurrido, pero desde aquella noche… no es ella en la que pienso. Debería extrañarla. Debería sentirme… peor. Definitivamente, mucho peor." De nuevo, aquella mirada triste se conectó con el Alfa, en busca de resolución, de algo de consuelo a su culpa. "Pero, no lo hago. Pienso en ti. Sólo pienso… en ti."

Oberyn tragó saliva.

Tyrion apretó sus dedos alrededor del brazo del Príncipe cubriéndolo. "¿Podríamos… darle un intento? Sin pensar en títulos, o futuros nietos. ¿Sólo siendo… dos tipos que en verdad disfrutan de su mutua compañía?"

"Y del sexo."

"¡Oh, por supuesto! No podemos olvidar el sexo." Una risilla salió de sus labios. "El sexo es excelente."

Con su boca y dientes, Oberyn retiró de su pulgar derecho el anillo que ocupaba. Contempló la banda dorada por un momento, una vez liberada.

Tyrion aceptó el obsequio con dedos cuidadosos. La banda era muy grande para sus dígitos pero Oberyn no dudaba de la astucia del hombre para encontrarle una alternativa.

"Intentémoslo."

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 9.**

**[+]+[+]**


End file.
